Leviathan Series: Super Edition 1 Oceanic's Secret
by queenpearl
Summary: The story of White Star Line leader RMS Oceanic II.
1. Prologue

Prologue SHETLAND ISLANDS AUGUST 30 1914

The sky was as clear as could be and the waters were calm. I was making my way to Scapa Flow in Scotland.

The fort was headquarters of Britain's Royal Navy and was well protected by garrisons overlooking the harbor. Nobody went in or out without the navy knowing it.

"What do you think Oceanic?" My captain, William Slayter asked.

"I think that this war is a foolish enterprise that will only result in losses for everybody." I replied.

I am RMS Oceanic, the leader of the prestigious White Star Line. I'm the second ship to be given that name.

Launched in 1899, I was the largest ship in the world at the time. My two funnels and three masts gave me a unique appearance of grace and power put together.

I was painted in White Star's livery. Defined by a black hull and white superstructure, with a gold trim just below the deckline. My buff funnels were capped with a black band to hide the effect of smoke.

I was not a fast ship. White Star dealt in luxury, not speed. But with a registered service speed of 19 knots with bursts up to 21 knots, I was fast enough to keep pace with the newer liners on the North Atlantic run.

I'd been leader of White Star since 1902, when the old leader Atlantic, had died from Sand Sickness.

I had tried hard to succeed in my leader's place but the role never really suited me.

I liked to blend, be a normal crosser.

Some ships found this odd and liked to tease me about it but others found this trait admirable.

I quickly established myself as a highly respected and reliable ship for my line.

But age and illness had taken their toll. I was in the final stages of a deadly disease called Propellerous.

Propellerous starts as an infection of the keel bottom. Usually caused by barnacles and plankton overgrowth, it slowly impairs the ship making it impossible for her to control her own movements.

The signs of this disease are coughing, mild chills and fevers, and excruciating pain in the infected area. There is no treatment and most of the time, ships die from it.

It had been little more than a year since I was diagnosed with it but I was feeling its affect and it was beginning to show.

Every move hurt me but like the fighter I was, I kept on going. Time was running out though and I knew it.

I could only hope that my deputy, a young liner named Olympic, would be able to carry on the White Star legacy.

A flash of green interrupted my musings. I was headed straight for an island. "Whoa!" Captain Slayter yowled. He turned the wheel just in time to avoid the beach.

"That was close." He muttered. "Yeah, too close so watch it next time." I growled.

"Will do." He replied, keeping a close eye on the island as we passed by it.

By morning, the island was still in sight but I seemed out of danger from it.

Captain Slayter had left the bridge after the night watch and put Lieutenant David Blair in charge.

David Blair was in the Royal Naval Reserve and was supposed to be the second officer of Titanic but was placed dockside at the last minute.

Lucky for him as four days later on April 14, 1912 Titanic struck an iceberg and sank with the loss of over half of her passengers and crew.

I shuddered at the memory. I tried not to let it get to me but I was reminded constantly by Titanic's identical sister, my deputy Olympic.

Olympic was devastated at the loss of her beloved twin but was determined to carry on. I admired that quality about her.

No matter what she was faced with, she always pulled through, emerging stronger than she was when she entered.

The tip of the island with a large beach appeared directly in front of me. It was the island of Foula and it was aptly named.

Many a ship before me had grounded here and I had no intention of adding myself to that long list.

It was then that my Propellerous took hold of me in a series of powerful spasms. I howled in a mixture of pain and fear as I saw that I was heading right for the beach.

"Jesus, full astern!" Lieutenant Blair called. It was no use though. Neither I nor my helmsman had control.

To bide me more time, I had been allowing my crew to control my course.

Usually, I drove myself and all the bridge watch had to do was be extra lookouts.

But that just sped up the process of Propellerous and I wanted all the time I could get so I'd been allowing my crew to run me instead.

Now, it seemed as though my borrowed time had run its course. No one had control, all systems had gone haywire and I was on a collision course with the island.

"Hold on, this may get rough!" I called. The men on the bridge braced themselves as I hit the sand with a loud series of bumps and jolts.

I hadn't gone aground very far, when the tide came in the water would be deeper than my draft but my weight caused me to be wedged in several feet of sediment and so I would not float free easily.

I knew that the end was near. "Don't give up yet, your sister is coming!" Atlantic whispered. I groaned. "Atlantic?" I asked. "Don't give up." My former leader replied.

"Oceanic, Oceanic!" I heard my name being called but I didn't respond, I was just too tired.

"Oceanic, talk to me." The voice whispered again. It was Olympic.

Atlantic was right, my sister had indeed come. I could not leave without saying goodbye first.

"Olympic, no matter how this war unfolds, no matter what the Triple Alliance does, promise me you will see that White Star makes it through." I whispered.

There was a war on and I wanted to be sure that my beloved fleet could make it through the difficult, dangerous times ahead.

"Oceanic, no I can't. Not without you. White Star needs you, I need you." Olympic moaned. She was stubborn like Titanic. I had my work cut out for me if I was going to get her to do this my way.

"Promise me you'll see my fleet through. Lead them to prosperity Olympic." I asked.

"Oceanic." Olympic protested. "Promise me." I said again, raising my bow out of the water as far as I could.

I locked eyes with my deputy. "I-I promise." Olympic said, her voice faltering.

We stared at each other. My blue eyes fixed into Olympic's amber ones.

Then darkness washed over me and I fell back into the water with a splash. I could see the Ancients, Atlantic and oh, my dear Lucania! My soul sister! No longer would we be separated.

I wasn't afraid of death, I welcomed it with the knowledge that Olympic would carry on the proud White Star heritage and become one of the greatest leaders the country of Britain has ever known.

With one last sigh, I left the earth behind for the wonderful realm of the Ancients.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 BELFAST IRELAND JANUARY 1898

"Hey, hey wake up sleepyhead." A voice whispered cheekily in my ear. With a groan, I opened my eyes.

"Really sis, you had to do that?" I asked to the ship sitting smugly in her berth next to me.

"Well it woke you up didn't it?" She asked. I sighed. I loved my sister but Olympic could be a real pain in my stern at times.

We were being built at the Harland and Wolff Queens Island shipyard in Belfast Ireland. All ships for White Star were born here due to an agreement made between company owner Thomas Ismay and shipyard manager Alexander Harland.

The agreement went that White Star could have the money it needed to be formed from Harland and Wolff if all White Star ships were built at the shipyard. It was the start of a long, happy relationship between them.

Ismay agreed and the result was a fleet of ships to sail the seas. It wasn't until recently though that White Star had tried their hand at the prestigious North Atlantic run.

Me and my sister were the first two ships built specifically for this. We would carry immigrants across the Atlantic to America where they hoped to make a better life for themselves.

I looked forward to it but it wouldn't be until next year that I'd have my chance. Even so, I relished in the sounds of activity coming from the shipyard.

I well remembered the day that I'd first heard them.

Designer Alexander Carlisle had laughed at my curiosity but he had to admit that a curious ship was always a sign of a good one.

My sister, Olympic was slightly behind on her construction. Her launch day was scheduled for the 1st of January 1900. Thus she could claim to be the first ship launched in the 20th century.

I looked forward to that time. The 19th century had been one of constant trial and struggle on both sides of the Atlantic.

For Britain, unrest had spread throughout the empire with uprisings in the African and Asian colonies.

For America, it was a time of try and try again as they settled into the business of building a country from the ground up, only to watch it be torn apart in a gruesome four year Civil War.

That was in the 1860's, when White Star was not even formed yet and the Cunard Line had yet to establish itself as a fierce competitor on the ocean runs.

But I loved to learn and asked the workman questions about this period whenever I could, eager to learn the history of the line I was working for.

White Star was formed in 1872 in Liverpool England by a partnership between Alexander Harland and Thomas Ismay. White Star already had a rudimentary fleet of six ships, led by a large brigantine named RMS Tayleur.

RMS Tayleur was wise, gentle, and kind. She was a good leader, she listened to all her ships and did her best to blend with them. She didn't mind all the attention she received as flagship. In fact, she relished in being recognized but she was always loyal to White Star.

She had good reason to be. In 1870, White Star had purchased her for the sum of 5600 pounds in a close bidding contest with Irish scrap merchants. Not much in today's money but at the time, it was a fortune for the newborn company.

Tayleur was grateful for White Star's actions and was determined to repay them in any way she could. She couldn't print money, but she could ferry passengers back and forth across the Atlantic to make her line money.

She did well at this, earning White Star a good $150,000 in just 7 voyages.

Then came the Propellerous. Tayleur first saw signs of it on her fifth voyage out but chose to keep it secret from White Star. Her decision was costly in the end.

Tayleur sank a few months after having been diagnosed with the disease by the fleet healer, the first Oceanic in early December 1872. She struck rocks off the Newfoundland coast and sank in less than a day. She was barely 15 ship years old.

Despite her untimely end, Tayleur had done her job, she'd earned back her keep and gave her owners a fair profit. Every year, on the anniversary of her sinking, the ships of the White Star fleet left Liverpool for her grave site to commemorate her great service to the line.

Unfortunately, Tayleur was overshadowed by another brigantine who'd been found drifting off the coast of Gibraltar that same year.

The American cargo ship, Mary Celeste was discovered by the British ship, Die Gratia. No one was onboard, most of the ship's cargo of ale was still intact and I had heard this from the workmen, there was even hot meals still on the table.

I wasn't sure if that was true or not but I did know that Mary Celeste was a great mystery. She'd had a series of accidents and mishaps before this.

Her captain died on her maiden voyage and six years later she ran aground near Cape Cod before being sold on the auction block as a wreck.

I never met her. She was scuttled during a massive insurance scam on a reef in Haiti in 1884, thirteen years before I had been born last December.

Despite her cursed life, I did feel sorry for Mary Celeste. The brigantine had done nothing wrong to deserve such a curse. Whether or not she was cursed, I didn't know but I believed in the tales the workmen around me told.

Olympic watched me daydream, artfully reaching over to poke me to scare me. Just before she did, I blinked and without looking at her, said quite sternly "Don't even think about it".

Olympic paused halfway between her slip and my side. "How'd you know I was going to scare you?" She asked. "Because I'm your older sister and I know everything." I replied.

Olympic settled back onto her slip, yawning. "Late night?" I asked. Olympic nodded. "Yes, very." She replied. "Why?" I asked.

"I thought you knew everything." Olympic quoted. I glared at her. "The sailboats were trying to play a game of battleship in the middle of the Lough." Olympic replied.

I frowned. "Why would they try and play a naval game?" I asked. Olympic shrugged. "Beats me but I'd wager it's because Victory was here yesterday and they want to imitate her." She replied.

I snorted. "Typical." I muttered. I glanced at the row of sailboats now peacefully sleeping in their berths. "They seem fast asleep to me." I noticed.

"That's because they were up all night and I mean all night." Olympic replied.

I laughed. "They have absolutely no sense of time whatsoever." I said. "Agreed." Olympic replied.

"I'll take first watch, you catch some sleep little sis." I ordered. "You're not Atlantic." Olympic snapped, her amber eyes flaring. I rolled my eyes.

"I am your older sister though and I suggest you do as I say." I snapped. "Fine." Olympic replied and turning away with a loud "humph", she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sighing, I turned my attention to the sounds of the yard again. It was like the song of a bee, a constant hum that conveyed the sense of workmanship in the yard.

Harland and Wolff were expert shipbuilders and I had every confidence in their abilities.

I watched the workmen climb the latters to my top decks. It was a dangerous job. My decks were a good 50 feet into the air. One misstep here would be fatal as anything over 35 feet is considered a death drop.

I pitied these brave men who dared climb to the highest reaches of me. They worked long hours with little or no pay. The only reason why they didn't strike was because of their foreman.

The foreman was in charge of a small group of riveters, stokers and a bucket boy.

These groups worked as a team. The stokers heated the fires and molded the rivets, the riveters banged the rivets into place with hammers and the bucket boy of the group, usually a beginner, caught the red hot bolts in a bucket to give to the riveters before they cooled.

It was fascinating to watch.

"Where are you putting those this time?" I asked. "High up, we have to seal off your decks before the rain comes." One man replied.

I nodded. "Be careful." I said. "We always are." He replied and gathering his men together, began the long climb to my top decks.

I laughed as they drilled the rivets in. "Oceanic, will you stop fidgeting." A foreman ordered.

"Sorry, it tickles." I replied. "Just try not to move will ya, I've had enough men die on me recently." He said.

I did as I was asked and sat perfectly still. "Good girl." A man called from nearby.

"Oh, good afternoon Thomas, I didn't know you were working here today." I greeted the White Star director. "Always a pleasure Oceanic." He replied.

I ducked my head, trying to hide my reddening cheeks. Thomas Ismay was always such a gentlemen. A young man stood at his father's side as he went over blueprints with designer Alexander Carlisle.

He was Thomas' oldest son Joseph but he preferred to go by his middle name Bruce.

Born in 1862, the 26 year old Bruce Ismay was a well brought up boy who wanted a share in his father's company.

Looking at Thomas Ismay, I got the feeling that he wouldn't have to wait long. Thomas looked tired and worn out, clearly the stresses of the last winter season was wearing on him.

White Star had lost almost half their fleet to accidents and couldn't afford to repair most of the ships.

Now it was a brutal game of catch up for both White Star and Harland and Wolff. I watched as the workmen were forced to pay the price for this.

I saw a boy, no more than fifteen years of age perhaps, begin the perilous trip across some high beams 70 feet in the air.

It was something that every newcomer had to go through and was considered a sort of initiation into the workforce.

If you survived, you were set for a full-time job here. If you fell, you were given your day's wages and your family was told of your death and that was it.

I thought that very inconsiderate but what could the yard do, pay the family compensation for the rest of their lives? That'd really cost the yard money that they could not afford to lose in these times.

Right now, with Cunard starting to challenge White Star on the North Atlantic, growth was the key.

My thoughts were interrupted by a yelp from above. I risked moving my head to look upwards.

I saw two boys walking across the beams. The one in front had made it across safely. The boy behind him, most likely his brother, was not so fortunate.

Taking a series misstep, he lost his balance and fell.

As if that wasn't bad enough, he hit three underlying support beams before hitting the ground.

His screams were silenced when he hit the first beam 30 feet below as it made contact with his shoulder. The impact shattered his scapula and snapped his collarbone. He was killed instantly. If not, the next two beams and the ground would have finished him off.

I shuddered and turned my head away. Beside me, I felt Olympic stir.

"No, don't look sis." I ordered, blocking Olympic's view of things. She was far too young and innocent to see such a horror.

"Another fell?" She asked, understanding what I was saying.

I nodded sadly. "Yes, hit three beams on the way down too. The first one broke his collarbone it looks like." I replied.

"At least it was quick." Olympic muttered. I nodded, blinking hard to keep the tears from falling from my eyes.

Death was a common thing in the shipyard and although I felt sad for each one that occurred, I could not cry over each one. My tears would dry up before I was even launched in a year if I did.

But my emotions overcame my ability to control them and turning my head into my younger sister's side, I let them fall.

I felt Olympic's bow brush along my side in long, soothing strokes.

"Shh, steady, steady." She whispered. I made no verbal response to her words, I just pressed closer to Olympic and let myself succumb to my emotion's powerful pull.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 BELFAST IRELAND JANUUARY 1898

In the aftermath of the young boy's death, I slowly began to overcome my grief.

I didn't know the boy but I felt as though I was his mother and grieved as such.

"It's a pity you don't wear clothes Oceanic." Olympic said. "Why's that?" I asked.

"So then you could wear a black dress with black shoes and a black veil over your face to hide your tears." Olympic replied.

"With black earrings and a black parasol to protect my skin from the sun." I added. We both laughed. "Yes, precisely." Olympic agreed.

I smiled fondly at my sister. Olympic had a way of seeing the sunlight in even the darkest of times.

"Everything has a silver lining sis, everything." She said as though she read my mind, which she could.

That was one of the things about sister ships. They shared common ground, no matter what their line and could sense each other's thoughts and feelings.

"Let's play Worst Case Scenario." I suggested. Olympic rolled her eyes. "You really are one little pessimist this morning aren't you?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Alright, you first though." She agreed.

"I'm out at sea in a storm." I said. "What kind of storm?" Olympic asked.

"A fierce storm, a November hurricane in the North Atlantic." I replied. "Ok, what are the conditions like?" Olympic asked.

"150 mph winds and 40 foot seas, with rogue waves up to 60 or 70 feet in height." I replied.

"Ok, are you traveling into the waves or are you in the trough?" Olympic asked. "Trough obviously." I replied with a snort.

"Why are you there?" Olympic asked. "I'm rescuing people from a lifeboat." I replied.

"Why are you conducting a rescue?" Olympic asked. "Another ship, about 10 miles away, is calling for help with their Morse lamp." I replied.

"What ship is it?" Olympic asked. "Lucania." I replied.

The Cunard leader currently held the Blue Riband, the speed record for the fastest westbound and eastbound Atlantic crossings.

It was a prestigious prize that guaranteed the holder and her line a loyal passenger following and therefore a profit. I intended to win it for White Star when I had the chance.

"Boy you are prejudiced aren't you?" Olympic asked. "No, it's just Lucania has something that I want." I replied.

"Well you are fast enough, go for it as soon as you have the chance sis." Olympic encouraged me. "Oh I will, and I'll be sure to slap the thing in Lucania's face when I earn it for White Star." I promised.

"Be careful, you may be bigger than Lucania but she knows how to throw a punch." Olympic warned.

"Only because she's been taking lessons from HMS Acorn." I replied.

HMS Acorn was a Blake-class armored cruiser commissioned in 1890. She became leader in 1897 when HMS Die Gratia stepped down. Last I heard she was in Ireland.

Although Acorn had been in control of the Royal Navy for less than a year, she proved to be a highly capable, confident leader. More importantly, she was open minded and a supporter of change.

Plus, when faced with a task that she needed help with, she often asked the Merchant Marine for assistance.

Most of the time, we were ignored and shunned aside by the navy because we were merchant and as such, were considered inferior to His Majesty's Navy.

When Lucania approached her for some help on her fighting skills, Acorn was happy to help the Cunard leader.

Things had been intense between White Star and Cunard and although war between the two lines had not been declared yet, I got the feeling it soon would be.

War in the merchant fleets and more specifically between rival lines was not the kind of warfare you may know with the battleships and their guns or later with the carriers and their planes.

It was more restrained. Unlike traditional warfare with weapons like guns or cannons, line warfare was a series of challenges for every ship.

For the fastest in the line, it was a race for the Riband. For the strongest, it was a load contest to see who could carry and pull the heaviest load for the longest time. Other tests including ones in ingenuity, balance, bravery, and intelligence were commonplace.

It may sound like a bunch of games but it isn't. The only rule is that there are no rules and its do whatever you have to do to win. If ships want to play dirty, they can play dirty.

I'd heard stories of ships who got into a fight over who was the fastest. One was between White Star leader Atlantic, who was then just a crosser, and Cunard liner Cuba.

It was an hour long fight but it was obvious who had won that round. Cuba had a broken and bloody nose, four cracked ribs and seven broken ones as well as three fractured masts.

Atlantic emerged with only a bloody nose and a dislocated rib. The race was called off as Atlantic was declared the winner of the pre-start fight.

Sometimes, ships never had to face each other in a contest, they'd just go at it with teeth and props and declare who was winner afterwards.

I hoped a war like this would never happen between the lines while I was around. It may not be a big gun naval battle but as with all wars, ships still got hurt, and some were even killed.

In the last war between the lines, which ended just a decade ago in 1888, then White Star leader Belgic was killed. Her deputy, Atlantic became leader at the end of the war two months later.

"If Lucania starts trouble she'll find us ready and waiting for her." I muttered.

"You sound like a leader Oceanic." Atlantic said as she entered the harbor. "Oh, high Atlantic, I didn't know you were coming today." I said.

Atlantic shrugged. "Why not, there's nothing to do in Liverpool anyway." She replied.

"Nothing?" I asked. "Not today anyway. Well other than Arabic's complaints about the herb wasters that is." She said.

Arabic was the old fleet healer and herb wasters was her favorite nickname for sailboats.

It suited them nicely, the things were careless, dumb, and always getting themselves hurt somehow.

"If you ever want to hurt anyone just ask a sailboat how to do it." Olympic said.

Atlantic grinned. "Talk to the experts you mean?" She asked. Olympic nodded.

"Good advice Olympic, I'll remember that next time I want to teach Lucania a lesson." Atlantic replied. Olympic ducked her head shyly and I laughed.

"You might not have to wait long, I hear that she's gearing up for another round." I said. Atlantic sighed.

"Does she ever learn anything?" She asked. "The only thing she's learned is how to fight." I replied.

"Acorn?" Atlantic asked. I nodded. "Greeaattt." Atlantic emphasized sarcastically.

"That's just what we need, a Cunard liner who knows how to fight navy style." She muttered.

"I could handle her for ya." I said. "Thanks for the offer Oceanic but I'd rather take her down a peg myself." Atlantic replied.

I shrugged. "When are you launched?" She asked me. "In a year." I replied.

"Hmm, I'll be here." Atlantic promised. "Will you?" I asked.

"But of course, it's not every day that a new breed of ship is born. Besides, just because I'm leader doesn't mean that I think I'm above it." Atlantic replied.

"I never believed you were above anything Atlantic." I assured her. Atlantic smiled.

"Tell me about the '70's." I begged her. "Another story?" Atlantic asked.

"Yes please." I replied. "Are you sure I don't bore you?" Atlantic asked. "Hardly, I love learning more history." I replied, settling down to listen.

"Well alright then. The '70's eh?" She asked. "Yes." I said hopefully. "Hmm, well a lot of things were going on at the time. Tayleur had just sunk in less than a year after White Star acquired her.

"The Cunard Line was changing leadership as Java died and Lucania took her place. And of course, there was the Mary Celeste fiasco in Gibraltar." Atlantic said.

"The salvage case?" I asked. "Yes, Die Gratia's crew was suspected of foul play." Atlantic replied.

"But why, they did nothing wrong?" I said.

"The court in Gibraltar didn't think so. They were convinced that Die Gratia's crew had killed Mary Celeste's crew to claim the salvage rights." Atlantic explained.

I snorted. "Typical courts, always looking for things that aren't there." I muttered.

"It helps solve cases, looking at every angle, so I wouldn't complain if I were you." Atlantic said sternly.

"I'm not." I muttered. "So what was going on with Mary Celeste during all this?" I asked.

"That's difficult to say, there wasn't much recorded about what testimony she gave. Plus, she was too distressed about it to say much." Atlantic replied.

"Distressed how?" I asked. "How do you think? She'd just lost her crew in the middle of the night during a storm." Atlantic replied.

"You mean she was grieving and refused to talk about it." I said. "Yes, Die Gratia did managed to get some information out of her though." Atlantic said.

"And what did she say?" I asked curiously. "She said that the crew had abandoned ship with the thought of returning. They'd tied off to her when the storm suddenly came up and snapped the line. They tried to row to her but the winds carried Celeste away faster than they could move." Atlantic replied.

"And what did she do?" I asked. "Celeste tried to turn around but the wind and waves were too strong, they kept pushing her away from her crew." Atlantic said.

"She said that the last words that she ever heard her captain say were 'Don't turn around, I'm followin' the family tradit'n'."

"And what was that?" I asked. "Being lost at sea. The Briggs family always lost someone out there and Benjamin was merely following in his kin's footsteps." Atlantic replied.

"Poor Benjamin." I muttered. "And poor Celeste, she never recovered from this. She'd convinced herself it was her fault." Atlantic replied.

"Did you meet her?" I asked. "I did in New York once. This was in 1880, a few years before she was scuttled." Atlantic replied.

I looked impressed at this but Atlantic went on. "She was a bitter, angry ship then Oceanic. She wanted nothing to do with anybody. If anything, it was because she was afraid she'd hurt them." She said.

"But she was a good ship, she wouldn't harm anyone on purpose would she?" I asked.

"Not on purpose no. But it was clear from the beginning she was cursed. When she was launched from Dewis yard in 1861 as Amazon, she refused to move for three days. On her maiden voyage her captain died and she ran aground six years later." Atlantic replied.

"Anyone who trusted her, put their faith in her, it always ended badly for them." She said.

"Did you talk to her though?" I asked. Atlantic nodded. "I did. I didn't try and convince her of her innocence, she was beyond help for that. But I did work with her a little, showing her that she could still have friends. But it was no good." She sighed.

"What happened?" I asked. "When we were steaming off the coast of New York, a terrible storm came up. I was nearly run onto the rocks and would've been if Celeste hadn't rescued me. She told me to never come near her again and I didn't." Atlantic replied.

"Did you want to?" I asked. "Oh yes, and I did try to several times but she would just ignore me and glare. She never spoke to me again and after a while I gave up. There was no point in trying any longer." Atlantic said.

"Do you miss her?" I asked. Atlantic's eyes flashed with pain.

"Yes, very much so. Every day I regret my decision, I know that if I'd just kept at it, she'd come around and would die a happy ship. Instead, she died bitter and angry over what she'd done and never realized that she mattered to anyone, I'll never forgive myself for that." Atlantic bowed her head.

Reaching out, I touched my bow to my leader's side. "Mary Celeste knew how much you cared, maybe in the end she realized she wasn't alone after all." I murmured.

Atlantic raised her head to look at me. "You think so?" She asked. "Certainly." I replied confidently.

"I sure hope you're right, she was so lonely when I found her." Atlantic murmured.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, I know it wasn't easy for you." I said. Atlantic smiled. "You're welcome, I like a ship with curiosity. It's important to know the past so we don't make the same mistakes we did then." She said.

I nodded. "Wise words Atlantic, I'll keep them in mind." I said. "I know you will." Atlantic replied.

Yowling interrupted us. The group of sailboats that had been sleeping moments before were now engaging in a furious game of tug-a-war with a mooring line.

"Give that back, it's mine!" One said. "No, it's mine" said another.

Atlantic rolled her eyes. "I better go and break that up." She sighed. "Can't have Arabic complaining about more wasted herbs." She turned around and sailed off.

I could hear her snapping at the arguing sailboats.

"HEY, THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH NOW CLEAR OUT THE LOT OF YA!" She yowled. Olympic laughed.

"I'll say one thing about Atlantic, she sure does know how to break up a fight." She said. "Indeed she does." I muttered.

I nuzzled my sister. "I'm lucky to have you here with me Olympic." I murmured. "No, I'm lucky to have you Oceanic." Olympic replied.

I smiled. "I love you." I whispered. "I know, and I love you." Olympic replied. I pressed against her and Olympic pressed back.

Side by side, we watched and listened to the beelike sounds of the hive that was the Harland and Wolff shipyard.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 BELFAST IRELAND JANUARY 14 1899

It was launch day and I was a nervous wreck.

A million questions went through my mind. What if I didn't float right? What if one of my lines snapped as I slid down the ways? Or worst of all, What if I didn't move at all?

"Maybe hearing the story of Great Eastern right before your launching was not such a good idea." Olympic muttered as she watched me fidget.

"You're probably right." I muttered back.

Great Eastern was a London built ship launched in 1858 for Brunel's Great Western Railway Company.

Known affectionately as Great Babe by her owner, she was a disaster for the line.

First she refused to even get off the slipway for several months and when she finally did move, one of her mooring lines snapped and the backlash killed three workmen.

Then on her maiden voyage, a boiler blew up when one of the exhaust values was shut killing five men and injuring several more. One man jumped overboard and was crushed by the spinning paddle wheels.

Later, these same wheels splintered five feet off the dock in New York and as several men came on board to inspect the damage, they fell overboard and drowned.

Some drunken sailors suffered the same fate a few years later. Talk about a run of bad luck.

I was determined not to suffer the same fate as Brunel's Great Eastern.

Fortunately the owner did not live to see the disasters she caused, dying shortly after her maiden voyage after suffering two strokes that year.

"Oceanic relax, technology is more modern than it was before. There's no need for cranes to lift you anymore." Olympic assured me.

"Sure there's no reason." I muttered. "Come on, you'll do just fine without them. Plus, it's not like the cranes could do it anyway, you're far too heavy for them." Olympic said.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked. "No, just a little chubby perhaps." Olympic replied. I rolled my eyes. "Ha, ha very funny. I'm not chubby sis." I snapped. "You are by '70 standards." Olympic replied cheekily.

"Well it's the '90's now." I replied.

Olympic sighed. "Say, have you been hearing the news recently?" She asked in an effort to distract me.

"No, why what's going on?" I asked. "America just kicked Spain's stern clear across the Atlantic." Olympic replied.

"Wow that was quick." I said. "Just a few months of fighting and that splendid little war is over." Olympic said.

"And Spain has no territory left in the Caribbean?" I asked. "Nope." Olympic said simply.

"Talk about payback." I muttered. "Remember the Maine and to the hell with Spain!" Olympic agreed.

"Did you make that up?" I asked her. "No, it's something the yellow journalists were saying after Havana." Olympic replied.

"Unfortunate accident. Do they know for certain it was Spain who caused the explosion?" I asked.

"No, but the press seemed eager to say it was. Adds more drama to the story I guess." Olympic replied.

"You can't deny the press their drama can you? If they're the bees, then it's the flower." I said.

"What do you think caused Maine's death?" Olympic asked.

I sighed. "You know I really don't know. The sabotage theory does seem a likely candidate but something doesn't add up. How the Spanish could get on a fully manned warship and get out again without being seen I do not know. And there'd have to be some traces of their presence aboard if they did sabotage her." I said.

"A coal dust explosion seems more likely but the press won't print that because a. there's not much drama or excitement and b. it'll make the navy look stupid for letting their fuel get away from them. They have to be seen in the right." I explained.

"Just like another fleet I know." Olympic muttered.

"Don't even get me started on the Royal Navy, ugh arrogant little seaworms.

Sometimes I wonder if they can even think straight with all the stones rolling around in their bows." I said.

Olympic laughed. "That's the first time I've ever heard you cuss sis." She said.

"And it probably won't be the last if this keeps up." I muttered darkly. I started fidgeting again. "Will you quit that?" Olympic hissed.

"Hmm, oh sorry Olympic." I said and sat still. Olympic sighed.

At last, the time came. Much of the White Star fleet was here. I could see Atlantic docked calmly nearby, just as she said she would be.

Even Lucania had the courtesy to show her face here. "Checking out the competition no doubt." I muttered to Olympic.

"She's probably gonna leak oil here in a minute, her fleet stands little if any chance against us." My sister muttered back.

"Shh." A workman hissed. I settled back evenly on my slip.

"You ready?" Thomas asked. "As I'll ever be." I replied.

"Nervous?" He asked. "Definitely." I breathed. He laughed. "You'll do fine. Just let gravity do the work for ya." He said.

"That's exactly what Olympic said." I said. "Great minds think alike." He said with a fond smile at my sister. Olympic blushed and ducked her head shyly.

Thomas laughed and took his place in the nearby stands. I took a deep breath to slow my rapid heartbeat.

"Ok Alex, she's all yours." Thomas said. Alexander Carlisle nodded.

"Brace yourself Oceanic, in three, two, one, launching!" He called.

He pulled the lever and the hydraulic triggers were released. My hull creaked and groaned and I felt myself slipping backward.

My path of travel was helped along by soap and train oil. I hit the water smoothly, a grin spreading across my face.

"Yes!" I yowled. Thomas breathed a sigh of relief and Olympic grinned. "No Great Eastern today." She sang happily.

"No indeed." I agreed. My anchor was dropped and the tugs moved in to help clear the debris and move me into my new berth for fitting out.

I would spend the next 8 months here. Once safely in my berth, Atlantic came over with Cunard leader, Lucania at her side.

"You did well Oceanic." She praised me. I dipped my head. "Thank you." I murmured. "I'll be in Liverpool for the next week but Lucania will be here. She'll be happy to tell you more history." Atlantic said.

"That'd be great!" I exclaimed. My enthusiasm was halfhearted though. I was not looking forward to being left with a Cunard ship. Atlantic smiled and left.

I was left alone with Lucania and there was an awkward silence. Lucania broke it. "So, a crosser now eh?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, what's it to ya?" I snapped. Lucania shrugged. "What do you know of the Cunard line?" She asked.

"Enough to say you're irritating, arrogant little seaworms." I hissed in reply. Lucania didn't appear offended by this, amusement lit her golden eyes.

"Learned that from Harland and Wolff did you not?" She asked. I didn't answer.

"You'll be very fast when you're in service Oceanic, I better watch my wake." Lucania went on.

I looked at her in surprise, my prejudice thinking momentarily forgotten. "How did you know I was after the Riband?" I asked.

"I have my sources." Lucania replied. "Spies, you mean?" I retorted.

"Not all Cunard ships are bad you know." Lucania said, her tone firm. "Humph, well I find that very hard to believe coming from the ship that killed Belgic." I retorted.

"And did Atlantic tell you how close of a fight that was?" Lucania asked.

Curious, I shook my head. "No, she never told me anything about it really." I said.

"Well Belgic and I were in the same race together, the speed race and she began to challenge me, saying she was faster. I knew there were no rules so I edged her on, seeing if I could push her over the edge. After all, an angered opponent is a careless opponent." She said.

"And a careless opponent is a dead opponent." I muttered. "Go on." I asked.

"Belgic did challenge me to a fight, I agreed to it. I should've known better. Fights then, they weren't just skirmishes or matches, most were to the death. That's why they happened so rarely. But I was bold and rash then, not exactly leader material." Lucania said.

"You seem plenty the leader to me." I said before I could stop myself. "Forget I said that." I begged. Lucania rolled her eyes.

"Well anyway, Belgic lunged first and I met her challenge. She was old Oceanic, but was still a fierce opponent and a brilliant fighter. She nearly did succeed in winning but at the last moment, she backed off.

"She couldn't bring herself to kill another ship, even if that ship was Cunard. Thinking she was trying to trick me, I took advantage of her hesitation and threw her off me.

"Next thing I knew I had her pinned and with one quick blow, I…" Lucania broke off, shaking her head and blinking harshly.

"If only I'd showed the same restraint that Belgic did to me. If only I knew mercy, she never would've died." She moaned.

"And the war might not have ended." I countered.

Lucania snapped her head up to look at me in surprise. "The war ended when Atlantic became leader right?" I asked.

Lucania nodded. "Yes, she asked for peace saying that her line needed time to recover from their loss. The death of any ship in a line is bad enough but the death of a leader…" Lucania shrugged.

"Java was most sympathetic and agreed to Atlantic's request, she even declared this war a draw. Neither side had won." She said.

"In war, no one wins. But perhaps it was a good thing that you killed Belgic, after all it did end a seemingly unending war. It could still be going on today if not for that." I was surprised to hear that I sounded just like my sister.

"There's a silver lining in every dark cloud." That was Olympic's favorite line and she used it around me constantly.

Lucania smiled. "Thanks Oceanic." She said. "Thank you for sharing this with me. I had no idea." I replied.

"I guess we're even then?" Lucania asked. "I suppose we are." I replied.

The Cunard leader turned to go. "Lucania?" I called. She paused and turned around. "Yes Oceanic?" She replied calmly.

"Maybe you could, tell me more tomorrow?" I asked eagerly. Lucania smiled, for the first time the light of it reaching her golden yes, brightening them.

"Yes, I don't see why not. Tomorrow then." She said. "What do you want to learn?" She asked. "Everything." I breathed.

Lucania laughed, soft and gentle. "One thing at a time young one." She said and left.

The days passed and as I got to know Lucania better, I wondered if the Cunard line was as bad as Atlantic and the others made them out to be.

I even wondered if long-term peace could be established between the two lines. The more I thought about it, the more certain I was that it could be done.

At last I dared ask Lucania about it. The Cunard leader seemed a little surprised at my bold suggestion but agreed with me, that peace could be possible.

"I doubt Atlantic would agree though. She's never forgiven me for Belgic." She said.

"She's got a long memory Lucania, and that allows for significant grudge holding." I replied.

"If you became leader, you would agree wouldn't you?" Lucania asked.

"Lucania, it was I who first suggested the idea of peace, of course I would." I replied.

"Lonic is old, and like Atlantic she believes that peace can never be possible." Lucania said. My eyes widened.

"You aren't suggesting I kill her are you?" I asked. "I don't believe you'll have to go to that extreme. No doubt Lonic's days on this earth are numbered but you won't have to kill her." Lucania replied.

"Propellerous?" I said.

"Possibly, or any other disease. Remember, if you get to be her age even the slightest cold can prove fatal let alone a terminal infection." Lucania replied.

I nodded. I'd never given much thought on being leader, but now I wanted it, and I wanted it badly.

My newfound ambition coursed through me. "You must become deputy." It said. "I know I must." I thought.

"If not for myself then for my line, for peace to be achieved I must lead White Star and one day I will." I vowed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 BELFAST IRELAND FEBRUARY 1899

The whole of Belfast was in an uproar.

These words filled my mind with dread. "Thomas Ismay's dead." The men cried over and over again.

With the death of Thomas Ismay, the White Star Line was leaderless and the board was in chaos. Seeing his chance, Bruce took advantage of the situation and took control, splitting the shares unevenly between his siblings.

"Humph, typical rich folk." I grumbled. "They pretend they love you but they're only waiting for you to pass on so they can inherit your wealth and power." Atlantic agreed.

She was in Belfast for a much needed overhaul. For the past year, she'd been doing back to back runs across the Atlantic non-stop. For a ship her age, it was not easy.

"At least I sleep like a rock when I'm in port. The sailboats don't bother me at all." She joked.

Her good humor and cheerful demeanor always brought a smile to my face. Of course Olympic helped too.

My younger sister still had yet to be launched and I found myself worrying over her future.

With Ismay dead, construction was halted and Harland and Wolff were waiting for an order from White Star whether or not to continue building or commence scrapping.

"Ah don't worry Oceanic, if anything worry about your maiden voyage that's coming up. Now that's a nightmare." Olympic ordered.

I smiled. "You are one persistent little mind reader you know that?" I asked. She grinned. "Anything to keep you happy sis." She replied.

By April, we got our answer. Due to budget costs and higher priorities, White Star gave Harland and Wolff the order to scrap Olympic.

Workman hurried to finish me or at least make me cruiseworthy enough to avoid the same fate. As I was already launched, it was unlikely.

Their pace was feverish and I hoped that they'd be finished before my sister died. I didn't want to see her get scrapped. I wasn't sure if I could handle that experience.

No such luck, I still had another month of work to go before I was ready for transatlantic service when Olympic succumbed to her injuries.

For several months I'd been forced to watch her grow weaker and weaker as more and more plating was removed.

The workmen had left most of her bow plates alone so she could still see, hear and speak to me. I was grateful for that. I didn't want her to think she'd been abandoned.

"Don't worry sis, I'm fine." She said as I reached over to nuzzle her. Blood coated her side and her amber eyes were dull.

"I don't call being torn apart fine." I growled. She rolled her eyes. "Always the Cassandra weren't you?" She asked.

"And you're always so cheerful despite everything." I replied. She chuckled. "That's just how I roll." She said.

She coughed and I rubbed her side to ease it. I tried to ignore the blood flakes that fell from her sides.

We fell asleep together around sunset. Sometime during the night, I was half awake when I heard Olympic cry out.

"Oceanic?" She asked. "Shh, I'm here." I replied, my voice shaking. One look at her confirmed my fears. It was time. She was dying.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked. "Yes of course." I replied. "Promise me that you will do all in your power to end the rivalry between White Star and Cunard." She begged.

"Olympic, I…" I protested. "I know of your ambition and it is a just one. Your heart is steering you in the right direction. Follow it Oceanic, and you'll never go wrong." She replied.

I nodded. "I promise." I whispered. "Thank you." She fixed her dull amber gaze to me. "I love you."

I nuzzled her. "And I love you." I replied. She returned my embrace only to gasp softly. "Quaero quero pax." She whispered.

It took me a second to register what she had said. She had spoken Latin for "Look for peace".

By the time I knew what she said she gave one last sigh and died. "No. No, NO, NO!" I wailed. "NO, OLYMPIC! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried.

Atlantic heard me and raced over. "Oceanic what is it? What's wrong?" She asked. She looked at Olympic. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Her last words were, 'look for peace." I choked. Atlantic nodded. "Olympic knows you well Oceanic, you'd be wise to listen to her." She said.

"I made a promise to find it." I replied. "I'll help you in any way I can." Atlantic promised.

Gently nudging me away from my dead sister, Atlantic guided me to her berth where we spent the rest of the night together. Neither of us slept a wink, we just sat the night away in silence.

In the morning, the workmen finished removing what was left of my sister. I couldn't bear to watch it so I had my head turned away the whole time, buried deeply in Atlantic's side.

A month later, I was commissioned into the White Star fleet. My maiden voyage was scheduled for the beginning of September.

I gave myself about a week to grieve for Olympic. But I always remembered her cheerful attitude. My sister always found a silver lining in everything and I could find one even here.

By scrapping, Olympic's metal could be used to build skyscrapers or homes and possibly even other ships. From death, a new life is born.

"And then the circle repeats." Lucania murmured. She and I were docked near each other in Liverpool the morning of my maiden voyage.

Since Olympic's death, she and Atlantic had often come to visit me in Belfast regardless of their schedules. I was now returning the favor by paying the Cunard leader a friendly visit.

I'd heard she wasn't feeling too well, Stormcough I was told, so I decided to try and cheer her up.

Lucania was grateful for my presence but it drove the fleet healer Carmania nuts. "Let me know when you need some tansy." She said to me when I entered the Cunard docks.

Lucania and I had talked for a while but now a motherly Carmania had given her leader some poppy seeds and she was resting. Then Carmania shooed me away.

No matter, I was due at the White Star docks for departure anyway. My maiden voyage, I was both excited and scared.

What if I screwed up? What if something bad happened? Well, I'd find out soon enough. Arriving at the docks, I took on my passengers. I was scheduled to leave at noon that day.

"Do good out there." Atlantic said. Lonic nodded. "I know you'll do well." She added.

Looking at her more closely than I had before, I could see that Lucania's prediction just may be coming true.

The old deputy was looking tired and worn. The last winter season had been hard on us all.

Whistling my farewell, I raced away from Southampton as soon as the tugs dropped their lines, eager to face the North Atlantic as soon as possible.

"Steady girl, just stay focused and you'll do fine." Captain EJ Smith said.

I'm sure you all know who EJ Smith was so I'll spare you an explanation. All I will say is he was younger then, his hair was black and curly, not white like it was later on.

His clear blue eyes were sharp and alert. He'd been with White Star since 1880 and had captained several ships for the line already but this was his first time doing a maiden voyage.

Even so, I had plenty of first class passengers who were more than willing to take the risk in an untried ship across the Atlantic because Captain Smith was at the helm.

He may've been young then, but he already had a loyal following of passengers. This made him invaluable to White Star.

The company was always trying to reward him with little favors such as higher pay and more shore leave so he could spend time with his family.

"You think a lot Oceanic." He said. I frowned. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked. "A little of both I guess." He replied.

I laughed.

I was still struggling to use the connection between us. It wasn't easy for me to use. It was for EJ since he'd captain liners like me before and knew how it worked. I however, was still learning. It took a long time just for me to get a word through let alone a full sentence and by that time, I was mentally exhausted.

"You'll learn." He assured me. "It takes time." I nodded. What I lacked in mental wavelength power I made up for in control.

Before we even arrived in New York I knew how to control pretty effectively. I did it involuntarily during my sea trials with EJ on board. The inspectors were so impressed that they gave me certificate of seaworthiness immediately.

EJ considered it cheating but there was no law that said that so he had to accept that I'd passed fairly.

Arriving in New York, I was greeted by a throng of well-wishers. A flotilla of boats circled around me as I entered the port.

"Welcome to America!" They sang. I grinned. The turnaround was three days so I left on a Saturday as I had arrived on a Wednesday.

All White Star ships tended to arrive in New York on Wednesday and I was no different.

Taking the northern track across the North Atlantic, I stopped briefly at Queenstown and Plymouth before continuing on to Liverpool.

A somber sight greeted me when I arrived. Atlantic and the fleet were surrounding an old liner. I knew who it was before I even got close.

"Lonic." I whispered, staring down at the dying deputy. I looked at Atlantic, but my leader's gaze was fixed on Lonic, tears in her green eyes.

I bowed my head. For years, Lonic had been Atlantic's good and faithful deputy. She'd always brought a determined push with her that Atlantic seemed to lack. Now her old age was catching up with her.

Her breathing was labored and she lay heavily against the dock. She barely had the strength to remain upright but she chose to die straight rather than die on her side.

I raised my head to stare at the Ancients. I already lost my sister, don't make me lose my deputy too. Not like this.

They seemed not to hear me for Lonic gave one last exhale and died. Atlantic bowed her head, touching her prow gently to her deputy's side.

"Goodbye old friend." She whispered. Blinking back my tears, I sounded my whistles thrice, the other ships in the harbor copied me.

In the distance, I could hear the guns at Fort Cowes sounding out as Acorn gave her own salute to the White Star deputy.

Once things had quieted down, all the ships turned to Atlantic. She was getting on in age. Would she choose a new deputy? And if she did, who?

After a few minutes, Atlantic raised her head to address her fleet. "Normally, I'd give us a week of mourning before choosing a new deputy but before she died, Lonic asked me to name one right away. She didn't want to be mourned, but remembered and I will honor her request." Atlantic paused.

"I say these words before the body of Lonic so her spirit may hear and approve my choice," The fleet seemed to hold its breath as Atlantic named her successor.

"Oceanic will be the new deputy of White Star!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 LIVERPOOL ENGLAND SEPTEMBER 1899

Everyone's eyes seemed to turn to me when Atlantic announced her new deputy. I was too shocked to say anything.

Atlantic smiled at me. "Surprised?" She asked. "Definitely." I managed. "Scared?" She asked. "Yes." I admitted.

She nudged me. "You'll do fine." She assured me as the fleet roared its approval of Atlantic's choice.

I got a few glares from some of the older ships. I was after all, a brand new ship who just got back from her maiden voyage. I was as young as they come so it was not too surprising for me to have a few critics.

Ah well, I'd just have to live with it until I had proven myself capable of my new position or not. As the fleet began to break up, Atlantic's sisters Britannic and Majestic approached me.

"Congratulations Oceanic. As a new ship I can't exactly say that you've earned it but my sister often said that you learn on the job." Britannic said.

I nodded. "Sometimes I do not understand my sister's thinking but if there is one thing I can say for certain about Atlantic, it's that she's never wrong." Majestic added.

They dipped their heads and left. I didn't notice Atlantic approach me until I heard her voice in my ear. "The fleet needs its orders." She prompted.

I stared at her worriedly. "Go on." She instructed. Nodding, I turned to the fleet. "Listen up! I know we'll all miss Lonic and you may all have an hour to yourselves to honor her memory. But after that all ships shall run on schedule." I ordered.

They all nodded, satisfied with this. "What about herbs?" A voice called. I recognized it as Arabic's apprentice, Germanic.

"I have a large store that must be collected and there's a storm on the way. Drenched herbs may as well be dead herbs." I heard Atlantic hiss between her teeth but I didn't need that to know she was lying.

Germanic had every right and reason to test me and I welcomed the necessary challenge. "It's your choice if you want to mourn or not. If you have work to do you may do it but if you wish to mourn first then that's fine too." I replied.

Germanic nodded, accepting my words with the rest of the fleet. They dispersed.

"That was very good Oceanic." Atlantic praised me. I shrugged. "I did what I thought Lonic would've done." I said.

"That was nowhere near what Lonic would've done. She was a lot bolder than that and would've reprimanded Germanic for such a challenge. But you handled it well, I'm impressed." She said.

"Germanic was right to test me. I'm new, untried and inexperienced. Challenging my abilities might be the only thing that could help me advance."

She nodded. "It would help, but I could always give you a few pointers where you need them." She assured me. "Thank you." I replied.

She dipped her head and left. Sighing, I docked at my berth. Britannic was alongside. She had no jobs to do and so had chosen to rest for the night.

She opened one sleepy eye. "Oceanic?" She asked. "Yes Britannic." I replied. "As deputy, you usually sleep in the middle where it's warmest." She said.

"Oh, thanks I didn't know that." I said. She nodded. "But I like it here." I said. She chuckled. "A blender so I see." She sighed.

"Be prepared for teasing. Not all ships approve of a deputy who tries to blend with her crossers." She warned. "I should expect worse." I replied.

She nodded, relaxing against the dock. "Goodnight Britannic." I said. "Goodnight Oceanic." She replied.

I stared at the stars. "Goodnight Olympic." I thought to my sister and closing my eyes, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke to the sounds of a furious Germanic. The White Star healer was chasing some sailboats around the harbor.

"I'll teach you to eat my stores." She yowled and pounced on the closest one. It squealed but as soon as Germanic had it flipped over on its back, it fell silent.

"No fair." It mumbled, then it fainted. The remaining sailboats whimpered as Germanic approached them then gave a chorus of yowls and charged the healer.

"Oh no." Germanic groaned as she was swarmed by a dozen of feisty, excited sailboats. They might've been small but they could be a ship's worst nightmare when they wanted to be.

I laughed as Germanic disappeared beneath the hoard. "Alright, alright break it up!" Atlantic called. She grabbed two of the sailboats and pushed them off Germanic.

The rest quickly clambered off the healer. One snuck up behind Atlantic and gave her stern a sharp nip. Atlantic yelped.

"Hey no biting." She growled, chasing the offending sailboats away. They didn't vanish for long though. They ambushed Atlantic in the middle of the channel, pinning her down underneath them.

"Oh come on!" Atlantic complained. I laughed. "Oceanic you traitor, you're just sitting there watching this?" She asked. "Yeah." I replied. "Come over here and help me." She begged.

"Ok, ok." Still laughing, I pushed the sailboats off my leader and after giving them a harsh reprimand for their childlike behavior, I ordered them to their berths.

Atlantic groaned as she got to her feet. "Darn things, I think I may've pulled a few muscles." She complained.

"If you have to, lean on me Atlantic." I ordered. "No, I can manage." She retorted and limped back to her berth.

I glanced at her stern, noticing the large scrapes that were on it, close to the waterline. "You should have those looked at." I said. She shrugged.  
"They're not bleeding, I'm fine." She replied.

I grunted, not sure whether or not to believe her but recalling Majestic's words I accepted her decision.

I nudged her. "Well alright then, if you insist." I said. "I'll see you later." I said and left for the terminal. I had plenty of passengers to collect and I relished in anticipation of my second voyage.

I left at noon, heading straight for Queenstown. Dropping anchor in the harbor, I met Lucania there as well.

The Cunard leader was just returning from a run to Boston and was heading back to Liverpool.

"Hello Oceanic." She greeted. "Hi Lucania." I replied.  
"I heard about Lonic, I'm sorry." She whispered. I shrugged. "She was old, it was time." I replied, bowing my head.

Raising it again, I found Lucania staring at me intently. "But you, you're the new deputy." She said.

I nodded. "Yes, that I am." I agreed. "Hmm, Atlantic made a wise choice." She said.

"Thank you." I replied. "How does one handle so much in so little time?" She asked.

"Sorry?" I asked. "You've witnessed the deaths of your sister and your deputy within the timespan of a few months, it must be hard to process that, especially at your age." She replied.

"One of the things my sister always said to me was that there is always a silver lining. No matter how dark the problem might seem, there is always something good that comes out of it." I said.

"That's a good philosophy to live by Oceanic, but a hard one. It's easier to see the bad than the good and even harder to distinguish between the two." She warned.

"It's better than wallowing in grief for the rest of my life." I replied. "You're wiser than I gave you credit for." She murmured.

"I doubt that, I'm still very young." I said. "But that's just it. Wisdom does not come by age, it is not granted. It is earned." She said.

I stared at her, speechless. Did Lucania really think I had earned my wisdom? How could I have earned anything? I had barely one voyage under my keel. I was still so very, very young and yet Atlantic chose me to be her deputy.

I didn't deserve that either. I didn't deserve anything I had. But one day, I'd prove that I was worthy. I just needed to be patient.

"Thank you." I breathed. She smiled, stretching out her bow to nuzzle me.  
"Only look forward Oceanic, never look back." She whispered. I nodded.

Weighing anchor, I headed out into the North Atlantic, bound for New York.

I was only going 15 knots, not very fast. Sighing, I took control from an unsuspecting helmsman and raced away at top speed.

I began to push up a bow wave and laughed as I raced across the water. I was no longer sailing through it, I was sailing on top of it.

I smashed the swells playfully, giving my crew a good toss around the bridge.

"Oceanic." Captain Smith growled. "Yes, EJ?" I asked innocently.

"Drop the act missy. If you wanted to go fast you could've said something and I would've ordered to increase speed." He replied.

"Not good enough." I said and went even faster. I was now running at 22 knots, faster than my designated top speed.

"Good grief Oceanic slow down, this is dangerous. It's hard on your engines." He snapped.

"So what, I've got a race to win." I replied. He groaned. "Humph, greyhounds." He grumbled.

Chuckling, I ignored him and continued on to New York.

No one had been alerted to my potential early arrival so when I got in Tuesday evening, they were surprised.

The man at customs called me up to the front. "You just ran across the Atlantic in five days and nine hours. You just won the Blue Riband!"

This announcement was greeted by a throng of cheers from the ships in the harbor. It had been almost 10 years since White Star owned the prize and now I had won it back for them.

Now, I was certain that other ships would respect me, holding the Blue Riband. I had proven that, inexperienced as I was, I could win and hold a prestigious prize.

No one would dare challenge my authority now. I didn't realize just how wrong I was.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 LIVERPOOL ENGLAND OCTOBER 1899

Since I'd won the Blue Riband, Lucania had become cold and distant. She rarely ever talked to me now.

Too late I had remembered that before I took it, the Blue Riband belonged to her.

She had worked very hard over many years to hold it like she did. And here I come, an inexperienced little thing, who dared snatch it from her right after her pep talk in Queenstown.

She must've thought I'd taken advantage of her kindness. So much for wisdom.

Finally, I sucked up enough courage to go and talk to her. She was at her usual berth when I arrived, the closest one to the shore.

Her deputy and sister, Campania, was beside her. She glared at my approach.

"Well, well look who finally decided to show her face." Lucania growled. She turned to Campania.

"Give us a minute here sis." She ordered. Campania dipped her head and left.

Once again, I was left alone with the Cunard leader. But this time, the tension in the air was higher. "What is your problem?" Lucania snapped.

I stiffened. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You know exactly what I mean. I tell you my line's history, I help you through the death of your sister and what do you do? You take the only thing that was holding my line together." She replied.

"The Blue Riband was open for anyone to take." I protested. "I needed that thing. With JP Morgan up my stern about a takeover 24-7, it may've been the only thing allowing us to hang on. Now, thanks to your little stunt, I may not be able to call myself British anymore." Tears filled her eyes.

"Are you happy now?" She asked. "Your archrival could fall to the Americans but you'll still be plying the waves under the British flag, all nice and pure. Oh yes that would please Atlantic, wouldn't it? Seeing me flying American colors, laboring under Morgan's rule. She'd be so happy, now get out of my sight, Oceanic." She growled.

I backed away a few paces. "Lucania, I never meant to harm Cunard." She laughed bitterly.

"You really expect me to believe that. You White Star liners are all the same, with one prop you're kind, open and friendly yet with the other you are devious, and cunning. You seek to throw Cunard to the depths. I've seen it before. I'm not the fool you took me to be." She sneered.

"Now go, before I call in Campania." She ordered. "Lucania, I…" I whispered. "GO!" She snarled.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered and whirling around, I raced off before she could see me cry.

Arriving back at the White Star docks, I was met by Atlantic. "Oceanic, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing my tears.

I flung myself at her, my body shaking from my sobs. I felt Atlantic's gentle, comforting touch. "Shh, shh it's okay. It'll be okay." She promised.

"No it won't be. Lucania's mad at me. I may've just ruined our last chance at peace and it's all my fault." I wailed.

"No, Oceanic it's not and don't you even think that for a second." She growled.

"But it is." I insisted. "If I hadn't been so stupid and taken the Riband, if I'd just opened my eyes and looked around me and seen the threat Morgan posed to Cunard, I could've avoided all this ruckus."

"You're exhausted, we'll talk about this more in the morning. Come on." She ordered, nudging me in the direction of her berth.

It was twice the size of the others and could easily fit two, if not three ships within it. Settling down beside me, Atlantic proceeded to rub my side in long, soothing strokes.

It was like a massage and I quickly relaxed.

"Sleep now Oceanic." She whispered. Sighing, I pressed against her. She raised her bow up to pull me closer to her.

Turning my head, I nuzzled deep into her side. Smiling fondly, Atlantic nuzzled me one last time before falling asleep beside me.

We woke with the sun. Atlantic had to go out on another crossing but I had to stay in port for a few days for provisioning. "Will I see you in New York?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Possibly." She replied. "That depends on how quickly you get across the Atlantic." She left at noon, leaving me in charge until she returned.

I sat at my berth, watching Germanic mix some herbs nearby. "What are you making?" I asked.

"This? This is a mixture of dock, comfrey, and thyme. Some of the older ships have been complaining about their aching joints so I'm making this to help." She replied.

I nodded. "What else do you have to do?" I asked. "I have a patch of lavender and foxglove I have to collect. It's late in the season so this might be my last chance to stock up." She replied.

"Could I help?" I asked. A bit surprised, she nodded. "Certainly, some help would be much appreciated." She replied.

Setting to work beside her, we quickly finished making her poluse and together we carried it over to Majestic and Britannic.

The sisters were some of the oldest in the fleet and the humid spring weather caused their worn joints to act up.

"Thank you Germanic, that feels so much better." Majestic murmured. "Don't just thank me, thank Oceanic. It would've taken a whole lot longer without her help."

I ducked my head, embarrassed by Germanic's praise. "We owe you one Oceanic." Britannic said. Majestic nodded her agreement.

"The only thing you owe me is a crossing without a single aching joint. That way I'll know if the poluse worked or not." I replied.

"Will do." Britannic replied with a grin. I found I couldn't help but smile back.

We soon finished applying all the poluse and headed out of the harbor to Bristol where most of the herbs were growing.

Carefully approaching the catmint growing on a makeshift grass platform hanging above the water, Germanic gently nipped the stems with her teeth.

"Be gentle when you break these. They work wonders against all kinds of coughs." She advised.

Nodding, I nipped at the stems just as she had shown me. We collected a pile of the herbs and using a leaf to wrap them, I carried my bundle back to Liverpool.

"Thank you for your help today Oceanic. I never could've gotten all this done without you." I nodded. "Anytime Germanic." I replied.

The sun was setting by now and I returned to my dock, tired. I let the workmen continue their provisioning as I drifted off into sleep.

In my dream, I saw my sister.

She didn't look small and unfinished like she had back at Harland and Wolff.  
Here she looked complete. Her two funnels and triple masts made her almost identical to me, except her eyes.

Their beautiful dark amber color had always mesmerized me but now as they shone with starlight, they were beyond words.

"Sis, wow." I whispered. She smiled. "I am a spirit now, Oceanic. I reflect what I once was, or what I would've been." She replied.

"I'm sorry, you never had to die." I whispered. She nuzzled me.

"I know this is hard for you, but you must understand it was for a good reason." I nodded.

"White Star needs new ideas, bigger, faster, better liners now. They do not have time to continue building older classes." She said.

"I know that." I sighed. "You've seen so much suffering, so much pain but it is only the beginning. Are you prepared to handle the agony that will come?" She asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I replied. "You are such a bad liar." She whispered.

"No one can be ready for what's in store for you." I stepped back, suddenly afraid.

What was my sister saying? What more could possibly happen to me that hadn't already occurred?

Olympic fixed her dark amber gaze on me. "Watch the threat that comes with the setting sun." She warned.

I nodded, unsure what she was warning me about. She nuzzled me. "Stay safe sister. Do not be afraid, I will always be here for you." She whispered.

Darkness washed over my eyes and I woke to the morning bird's call at dawn.

Yawning, I stretched out my stiff muscles and readied myself for a long voyage to New York.

"Have a safe trip!" Britannic called as I raced out. "Thanks, I will!" I replied.

Entering the English Channel, I passed Lucania on my way. Remembering our last encounter,

I looked away, not wanting to see her glare.

I never saw the pain in her eyes as we passed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 NEW YORK HARBOR OCTOBER 1899

I arrived right on schedule. Atlantic wasn't there but Majestic said she had left early, eager to avoid the storm that was scheduled to come in later tonight.

Settling into my berth, I watched the hustle and bustle of America's fastest growing city.

"See all those building there?" She asked, nodding to a huge collection of buildings down the docks.

"Yes." I replied. "That all used to be just one story houses." She said.

"What's that they're building now?" I asked. "What? Oh that thing, ha they're nuts to try and build a shape like that. It's so thin the wind will knock it down on the first gust." She replied.

I laughed. "Possibly, but it's made from Carnegie Steel and there's nothing stronger than that." I reasoned.

"True, nothing can beat Americans in structure that's for sure." She agreed.

"Have you heard about the Red Star Line?" I asked. She nodded sadly. "Pity really, it was going so strong too." Majestic replied.

"Maybe they just didn't have the strength to stand up to Morgan and IMM." I suggested. "Probably, the railroads here learned the hard way what happens if you mess with JP." She agreed.

I shuddered, well remembering Morgan's hostile takeover of nearly every railroad company in America.

With his recent acquisition of General Electric Company, JP Morgan now controlled a majority of America's industrial might.

The country's lifeblood flowed through him. It was his to control. Only the oil king Rockefeller and the steel tycoon Carnegie stood in his way of complete control.  
But their empires were vast and they still held a lot of power, it was unlikely that they'd fall anytime soon.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Majestic said when I voiced this to her.

"Oh and why's that?" I asked. "Morgan doesn't just win by hostile takeovers you know. He can control the larger, more powerful company's by turning them against each other and then reaping the spoils." She replied.

"Well, he doesn't have to work hard. Carnegie and Rockefeller get along like a shark and a seal." I said.

"If Morgan wants Carnegie and I know he does, all he has to do is convince him that he can beat Rockefeller if he hands over his company to Morgan." She said.

"Well that's the idea isn't it?" I sighed, a sudden thought striking me. "Oceanic, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Morgan will not be content to stop at America's shores. He'll try and extend his empire overseas. He already has." I said.

"So?" She asked. "So, he'll buy up all the weaker lines, making them stronger by forcing them to work together. Then he'll come for us and Cunard." I replied.

She laughed. "White Star is not about to give in to that creep anytime soon." She growled. "Besides, the government would never allow it. They're throwing a big enough fit about the smaller lines as it is." She said.

"Morgan will get us though. He knows our weakness lies in our hatred of Cunard. He'll take advantage of that. The idea will sound appealing to Ismay when it's presented to the board. After all, with JP Morgan's backing, how can we lose?" I asked.

"But we'd be American, not British. If Thomas were still around he'd fight Morgan tooth and nail." She replied.

"But Bruce lacks his father's aggressive spirit. He's a good business man to be sure, but he doesn't have the same fight that Thomas was so renowned for." I said.

She nodded. "What are you thinking?" She asked. "I'm thinking that within the next couple of years, White Star will fall to IMM." I replied.

She sighed. "I am inclined to agree with you. It would seem we have no other option." She said.

"It'll be either us or Cunard and I'd rather it be us." I said. "Why?" Majestic asked, surprised.

I looked at her. "White Star specializes in luxury, not speed. I may've gotten us the Riband but it's only a matter of time before Cunard wins it back. It is a prestigious prize that they specialize in. They've got the real greyhounds anyway. A line that doesn't have a chance of winning the Riband from other lines and countries is a line that should be bought." I replied.

She nodded. "I understand." She said. "Thank you." She smiled. "Hey, this is Atlantic's sister you're talking to here. I've been around far longer than you have and I've come to the same conclusion." She replied.

Heading out of New York, I raced across the Atlantic at top speed. There was a small break in the weather and I took advantage of it.

Had I left just hours later, I would've hit head on with an approaching storm front.

Come winter, storms would be unavoidable. "I look forward to it." Captain Smith muttered sarcastically.

"As do I." I agreed. "I'll try not to jerk around too much. Gotta live up to the luxury White Star offers." I said.

"Not to mention hospitality." He groaned. "Let me guess, a certain first class passenger is trying to worm his way to the board." I said.

"If you are referring to a Mr. Morgan that is traveling with us on this voyage, then yes you'd be correct." I sighed. "Wonderful." I grumbled.

"It is what it is Oceanic. I can't help that and neither can you." He replied. "Can I at least make the ride miserable for him?" I asked.

"NO! There are plenty of other passengers on this ship and all would complain to Ismay at a second's notice. I don't want him riding up my ass any more than he already is." He snapped.

"Fine." I huffed. "Hey cheer up. At least you don't have to carry him home." He said.

"Who is then?" I asked. "Lucania." He replied. I grinned. "Oh, he'll be sorry he chose her." I said.

"A patriot is she?" He asked. "You have no idea." I replied. "She won't give Morgan a peaceful rest even for a second." I said.

We arrived in Southampton early in the afternoon. It was my first time in the big port and I liked it. White Star had just recently moved its headquarters here from Liverpool and Cunard had followed our lead.

"I have to go to a meeting with the board. I'll be back later tonight." EJ said. "Ok, tell me about it when you get back, ok?" I asked.

He nodded. "I will." He replied and left.

That evening found me relaxing in the dock Atlantic and I shared. Then I heard a yelp.

Raising my head, I looked around. The few ships here were asleep and the rest were out on voyages.

Frowning, I left my berth and wondered in the direction of where I thought the sound was coming from.

Rounding a corner, I saw Atlantic with Germanic. The healer apprentice was trying to put something on my leader's stern.

She began applying it but when she touched her propellers Atlantic shrank away from her.

"God damn it Germanic, take it easy!" She growled. "I know it hurts, but I have to put this on there if you're gonna have any chance of beating it." Germanic said.

Sighing, Atlantic stood still while Germanic finished applying the last of the salve onto Atlantic's propellers. Then she began tying a brace to them.

"Ouch!" Atlantic yelped, leaping high into the air. She had moved some distance away from Germanic and I could now see her props clearly.

They were dark around the edges. Black, rusty spots could be seen all over them. The black against the gold shimmer of manganese bronze gave her props an almost leopardlike appearance.

It may've looked beautiful, but I knew what it meant. Atlantic had Propellerous.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND NOVEMBER 1899

Propellerous, I couldn't believe it. Atlantic, my leader, was down with a fatal disease.

Had she known when I became deputy? Is this why she chose me, because she knew that I would lead within a year?

It couldn't be true, it just could not be true.

Before I was spotted, I whirled around and raced off back to our berth.

Once Germanic had patched her up the best she could, Atlantic returned. She docked beside me, brushing her bow along my side.

"How was your voyage?" She asked. I ignored her. Her voice turned stern. "Oceanic, I know you're awake. What's wrong?" She asked.

She reached over to touch me again but I shrank away from her. She sighed. "So you're mad at me huh?" She asked.

In answer, I stuck my nose high up in the air away from her. "Humph." I muttered.

"Could you care to tell me what I've done to make you mad at me?" She asked. When I didn't answer, Atlantic sighed.

"Fine, don't tell me." She muttered, turning away.

"Why did you choose me?" I asked. She paused. "What?" She asked.

"Why did you choose me to be your deputy? Was it because you knew you had Propellerous and needed youth to lead the fleet."

She shook her head. "No, Oceanic no. I only found out a few weeks ago." She replied. "Then why didn't you tell me?" I whispered.

"Because I saw no sense in worrying anyone when I was still not certain." She replied.

"Do you realize, than within a year, I'll be leader? Look at me Atlantic, I have barely three voyages in my logbooks. I had one when you chose me. I have no experience, and little time to get it. I'm not ready to take on such responsibility." I said.

"You'll learn." She replied. "There's no time for me to learn." I retorted.

"And forget the year, in a few months I'll probably be acting as leader anyway while you're stuck dockside writhing in pain for the last few months of your life." I snapped.

She narrowed her eyes. "You think I'm just gonna roll over and give up?" She asked.

"You think that just because I know I have Propellerous that I've decided that the game's over and I should kick the bucket?" Her voice rose.

"I'm Atlantic, I never surrender, and I never retreat. I never bend to anything, especially a virus." She growled.

I nodded. "I know that, but even you can't beat such a disease. Propellerous is deadly to all ships, there is no cure for it." I whispered.

Her gaze softened a degree. She moved forward. "But there is." She replied.

"It lies in here." She whispered, touching my heart gently. I nodded.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "Don't be, I would've done the same thing if I were you." She replied.

She nudged me back into our berth. "Alright, it's been a long day for us both. I suggest we get some rest." She ordered.

"Agreed." I sighed. Leaning against the dock to allow Atlantic plenty of room, I closed my eyes.

"Oh for the Ancients sake, there's a storm coming in and you wanna take all the weather by yourself?" Atlantic asked.

"Come here." I felt her bow rest over my decks as she pulled me close to her.

"Honestly Oceanic, I'm not helpless yet. There's a storm on the way and if you stayed where you were, you would've been buffeted by wind and pelted by rain. You'd be an ice sickle by morning." She growled.

"Best to huddle together to keep warm. Besides, I like your cuddling." She said.

I gazed at her sleepily. "Atlantic?" I asked. "Hmm?" She murmured. "Thank you." I replied.  
She sighed.

I could feel her breath on my ear as she whispered "You're welcome, now sleep Oceanic." She ordered.

Atlantic was right, within an hour the storm had arrived and it was a fierce one for this time of year.

Wind streamed down the streets, blowing anything in its path. The rain poured down as a torrent and helped by the high winds, it streaked our sides.

I shivered. The wind was blowing towards me and I was blocking much of the weather for Atlantic.

To make matters worse, it started hailing. "Oh great, now I'll look like I've been strafed by bullets." I grumbled.

Atlantic chuckled. "It is what it is." She replied.

She was pressed up against the dock to avoid the wind but now she leaned against me, her hull gently brushing mine.

"Lean on me, Oceanic and I'll keep us warm." She whispered.

I leaned against her, careful to keep most of my weight off her. "It's alright, I can handle it." She assured me.

"You sure?" I asked. "If I can't, I will let you know." She promised.

She raised her bow up to pull me as close to her as she could. I turned my head, burying it deep within her side.

She hugged me tighter before relaxing, gently leaning back on me before we tried to fall asleep together.

Eventually the wind died down enough for sleep to be possible. I was exhausted and had no trouble with it.

Relaxing against Atlantic, I fell happily to sleep.

I woke with a crushing weight on my decks. Looking, I could see that it was Atlantic's bow.

She was still asleep. Odd, we usually woke around the same time. Looking around, I tried to see if there was anything that could've woken me up early.

I saw nothing.

"Germanic must've given her poppy seeds." I realized.

Trying not to disturb her, I attempted to wriggle out from her grasp. Her bow was heavy and I could not get free.

I gave her a nudge. Grunting, she awoke. Still half-asleep she said "Oceanic, what's wrong?"

"You're crushing me." I hissed. "Oh, sorry." She replied. She lifted her bow off me. I moved to the other side of the berth.

Yawning, she fixed me with a sleepy stare. "What time is it?" She asked me. "The usual, but don't worry. You don't have to go anywhere. Your next voyage isn't for another few days anyway. You can sleep in if you want." I said.

She nodded. "Sleeping in would be nice." She agreed. She yawned again. "You sure it's alright that I stay?" She asked.

I nodded. "Go ahead and sleep the poppy seeds off, I'll be here. I'm not leaving 'till tomorrow." I replied.

She needed no urging. Resting her bow on the dock, she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Nuzzling her, I left to dock along the main pier. I still needed a lot of provisions before I was ready to disembark for New York.

My fourth voyage, I shivered with anticipation as I usually did each time I went out.

As I sat at the pier overlooking the crowded city I saw Bruce Ismay walk up the gangway.

Briefly speaking to Captain Smith, he entered the bridge and placed his hands on the wheel.

"Oceanic?" He asked. I sighed. "What do you want?" I asked. He winced.

"Oceanic, I am sorry for the loss of your sister. If I had known, I never would've let them…" He broke off.

I nodded. "I know you wouldn't." I assured him. "I just wanted you to know that you will have a sister one day. I promise you."

I was too shocked to speak. After a minute, I found my voice again. "Thank you." I whispered.

He nodded. "Keep a look out Oceanic. I'm a man of my word and I swear to you that you will not be alone. You will have Olympic by your side." He promised.

"I'll keep my eyes open then." I replied. Dipping his head, he left.

"Wow." I whispered. "Wow what?" Captain Smith asked as he stepped onto the bridge.

I showed him what Ismay had said. "Oh my!" He gasped. I nodded.

"Yeah, that was pretty much my reaction as well." I said. "Do you think he really will do it?" He asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "He said he would. Only time will tell I suppose."

"So tell me, how was the meeting with the board?" I asked. "JP Morgan practically gave us an ultimatum." I could hear the disgust in my captain's voice as he said this.

"Go figure." I muttered. "Sorry, please continue." I said quickly.

"Either you hand over White Star or I'll be forced to take extreme measures.' He said. "That man is as arrogant as they come if you ask me." Captain Smith grumbled.

"You all seem arrogant to me." I muttered. "What was that?" He asked.

"You heard me. I think all you humans are arrogant. You better watch yourselves or you could find some divine punishment coming your way." I warned.

He winced. "Don't talk about punishment out at sea, its bad luck." He snapped.

"We're in port, not out at sea." I reminded him cheekily. "Bloody git." He muttered.

I laughed and fell silent, relaxing as the sun's rays warmed me. Later that evening, I returned to Atlantic's berth.

Germanic was there with my leader. "Well?" I asked the healer nervously.

"So far, so good. Atlantic's doing fine. She's stronger than she appears. In fact," She added.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to fight it off completely."

"Is that even possible?" I asked. "Yes, I had a case myself. When I was younger that is."  
Victory replied, coming over from her berth nearby.

"How much younger?" I wondered. She glared at me. "Very funny." She said.

"I was about Atlantic's age actually so this was in 1805. I'd lived with the disease through the Battle of Trafalgar." She said.

"Did Lord Nelson know you had Propellerous?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes, but he knew I was beating it." She replied.

"When I did beat it off, I had to deal with the aftereffects. It takes a lot out of you, beating a disease like that and I was sick for some time afterwards. But I recovered enough to chase Paris and her French fleet out of English waters." She said.

I nodded. "Could Atlantic do the same thing?" I asked.

"It depends on the ship. Some ships have the strength to fight it off and some don't. No one really knows why that is." She replied.

"Don't worry." She said, catching the look on my face. "I know a thing or two about Propellerous and will give Atlantic a few ideas on how to beat it. Remember," She said, leaning forward so her dark blue eyes were just inches from my own.

"Beating Propellerous is not in the smarts that lay up here." She said, tapping the top of my head.

"It's the warrior that lies in here." She touched my heart gently with her prow. I nodded.

Dipping her head, Victory turned to go. "Victory!" I called her back.

"Yes?" She asked, pausing to look at me. "Thank you." She smiled.

"You're quite welcome Oceanic. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got the night watch." And with that, she sailed off for the harbor entrance.

As the sun went down, I caught a glimpse of her near the lighthouse, patrolling back and forth along the Southampton coastline.

Victory was a loyal ship dedicated to her country. She was the oldest ship afloat yet she never let her age bring her down, never.

I could learn a thing or two from her.

Docking beside Atlantic, I could see the old leader was fast asleep. Nuzzling her, I closed my eyes and joined her.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 NEW YORK HARBOR NOVEMBER 1899

A splash of water to my face was what woke me up the day of departure.

I glared at the offending sailboat. "Really?" I asked. She grinned. "Wakey, wakey sleepybow!" She teased.

I growled. "Wakey, wakey this." I snapped and lunged at her. She squealed in fright and raced off.

"I have had it with you stupid, irritating little seaworms!" I yowled, chasing after her.

Britannic and Majestic were docked nearby, watching my progress with some amusement.

I chased the sailboat into the Brooklyn Navy Yard only to be led right into a trap.

At least a dozen other sailboats were hiding in the slipways and they appeared out in the open, scrabbling on me.

It was my turn to run. "AH!" I yowled, racing back out into the harbor with a flotilla of sailboats on my stern.

Everyone busted up laughing. "Run Oceanic, run!" Majestic called.

"They're gaining." Britannic added. Atlantic was over at customs, watching me. She didn't say anything but her eyes were alight with mirth.

"Atlantic, come over here and help me!" I called. "No can do Oceanic. I think I'll sit this one out." She replied.

I growled, remembering that I had done the same thing in Southampton.

"Get off me you filthy barnacles." I ordered as two of the sailboats jumped on me.

They ignored my demand and in a sudden move, rolled me over on my side and pinned me down.

"Get her!" The others cried. It was a good old fashioned pile on as one by one, the sailboats clambered on top of me.

"Oh come on!" I complained. Only once I was sufficiently pinned did Atlantic intervene.

"Okay, okay come on now. Oceanic's not a play toy, now off you go." She ordered.

Squealing with delight, they scrambled off and raced away. Atlantic helped me back to an even keel.

"Thank you." I said. She nodded. "Now do you see what I mean?" She asked.

"Definitely." I replied. "Good." She said.

She frowned. "I heard what you said. Apparently no one has told you that I don't allow cussing in my line."

"Oh you're in trouble now." Majestic hissed. "No, they didn't." I replied calmly.

"Unfortunately, I cannot let this one slide. If you were an ordinary crosser maybe but as my deputy, you need to set a good example." Atlantic turned her head to reach for something and when she turned back at me, she held something gingerly in her mouth.

She set it down in front of me. "Now I want you to hold that in your mouth until it melts." She ordered.

I looked down at the bar of hand soap uncertainly. "I thought it'd be ambergris." I said to no one in particular.

Atlantic gave a hiss through her teeth. "I don't believe in killing whales for that stuff and besides, it's way too expensive." She replied coolly.

Clearly, I had offended her with my words. "Sorry, I didn't know." I said quickly.

She sighed. "It's okay. But you still need to eat that." She replied. I groaned.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." She said. "No, it's worse." Britannic whispered.

"Thank you very much sis." Atlantic called to her. "Just trying to help." Britannic replied innocently.

"No, you're just trying to cause trouble, as usual." Atlantic replied. Looking a little miffed at her sister's words, Britannic backed down.

She turned back to me. "Go on, pick it up." She ordered. Sighing, I did what Atlantic told.

Gripping the soap firmly between my teeth, I dipped my head and returned to my berth.

Atlantic turned back to her place in the customs line. She joined me a few hours later.

"How's that soap holding out?" She asked. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I replied, my voice muffled.

It had melted partially, but not enough for me to swallow what remained.

She chuckled. "Not to encourage you or anything but if you have to go ahead. I won't ask you to work if you are." She said.

"Yeah, fat chance. I'm working no matter what." I said. Her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not helpless yet, Oceanic so stop treating me like I am." She hissed. I shrugged. "You can deny it all you want but I know you Atlantic. I know you're in pain and I want to help."

She sighed. She knew I was right but she wouldn't admit it to herself or anyone else just yet.

"I know you do, but I've been taking care of myself long before you were born. Having Propellerous won't change that." She said.

I nodded. She brushed against me. "Remember what I told you. It's not what you think in your head, it's what strength lies in your heart." She whispered.

"I understand." I replied. "Good, now I believe it is almost noon. You better get going." She ordered.

"Will I see you in Southampton?" I asked. "Most likely, yes you will." She replied.

"If not, then in passing." I dipped my head and turned out of the harbor for Southampton England.

I tried to hide my disgust as JP Morgan boarded me again. "Just be glad I'm not Atlantic. She'd toss you around no end." I hissed.

"Aw, Oceanic you do care. How sweet." He said. I gritted my teeth.

"I don't care about you and never will. If anything, I'm just warning you to keep your distance. Buying up the Red Star Line was enough to get the government's attention and if I recall some certain activity in the past, it's not a good thing to get on the bad side of the British government." I hissed.

I watched with amusement as his face turned bright red. "Oceanic, you filthy salty wench!" He growled.

It was my turn to be angry. I felt my face flush and knew it was not from embarrassment.

Hearing my thoughts, the helmsman shook his head. "Brace yourselves boys, I think Oceanic's about to teach JP a lesson." He warned.

Everyone, including the captain, grabbed onto something solid. "Oceanic?" Captain Smith asked.

"What are you going to do?" I grinned evilly. "How tough a stomach does JP have?" I asked.

"You are one evil little deputy, you know that?" He praised me. I shrugged. "It's a gift." I replied.

Coming off a swell, I smashed down into the trough, giving everyone a good toss but particularly JP who didn't have a chance to brace himself.

He would've been thrown overboard if not for grabbing hold of the rail at the last second.

"Oceanic!" He complained. "Let's see just how long you last." I muttered and continued my pitching, adding the occasional roll there just for effect.

It wasn't long before people began to emerge from their staterooms. Whether they ran to the toilets or to the rail, either way, they spilled their guts.

JP, however strong he was, could not hold back and dashing over to the rail, he spewed his luncheon.

I laughed, as did the rest of the bridge. "How're you guys holding out?" I asked.  
The helmsman relayed my question. "So far, so good." They all replied. I nodded.

"Alright, batten down the hatches it's gonna be a rough ride." I warned and charged the ocean swells.

Usually I was pretty stable on the sea. I'd only pitch and roll in storms and even then the effect was negligible. I was forcing myself to move erratically and the calm weather wasn't helping. For the first time, I found myself praying for a storm.

"Be careful what you wish for." Captain Smith muttered. I sighed. I could've stopped at any time but I chose not to because JP needed a lesson in humility.

Captain Smith called a meeting with the crew and told them what was going on. With huge grins on their faces, they told all the passengers except JP.

"We are gonna be so busted for this." Captain Smith muttered. "I know but it's so worth it." I replied.

"Totally." He agreed. With a huge grin on my face, I charged onwards to Southampton. Not once did I let up on the pitching.

It was only as we entered the harbor that I stopped. The reprieve was enough to settle the passenger's stomachs but they would still look green as we docked.

Campania watched their progress down the gangway.

"What did you do?" She asked. "Gave JP the old seafaring lesson." I replied.

She laughed. "And how is the old bugger?" She asked. "He's doing alright but I think it's safe to say he won't be eating anything for a while." I replied.

We watched as he stumbled down to the dock. Once there, he fixed me with a furious glare.

"One of these days, Oceanic." He growled. "What, you didn't have enough of a tossing?" I asked.

"I don't know why you bother. You and your line are finished." I loomed over him, stately and imposing.

I bared my teeth. "Is that a threat?" I hissed. JP, to his credit, did not cower. He just glared back defiantly.

"It's a promise." He spat and before I could respond, he whirled around and stalked off, my angry gaze following him as he went.

"He just never learns." I growled. Campania shrugged. "Ignore him." She ordered.

"He's a right foul arse that has no room to talk." She said. "That's just it Campania. He's a threat to White Star and Cunard. I simply cannot just let him be." I replied.

"I rest my case." She sighed. She turned to go. "Campania." I called. She paused.

"Yes Oceanic?" She asked. "Tell Lucania to be on guard. JP Morgan will not stop with one line." I warned.

She dipped her head and sailed off. I raised my head to look at the stars sparkling overhead.

I knew Olympic was watching me but it wasn't the same as having her here.

I needed her, and Lucania. Oh god, Lucania. Because of my foolishness, we could most likely never be friends again.

Oh what have I done!

"Lucania, I know that you are angry with me and you have every right to be. I do not expect you to forgive me for my crimes. I just want you to know, that you were and always will be my friend and I will stand by you, as a friend should." I whispered.

What I didn't know is that across the docks, Lucania was whispering the same thing.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND NOVEMBER 1899

The next morning, I woke with severe aches in my muscles.

Groaning, I stretched them hesitantly, crying out in pain as they shrieked their protest.

"Oceanic?" Atlantic murmured, hearing my cry.

She had arrived late last night and her eyes were still blurry with sleep.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "My muscles, they hurt." I whined. "Serves you right for playing destroyer across the Atlantic." She said sternly although her eyes were dark with concern.

"Come here." She ordered. Very gently, she brushed her bow along my side, massaging me.

I felt my muscles relax and sighed contentedly. "That feels good Atlantic." I murmured.

"I bet it does." She said.

She touched my shoulder and I giggled in spite of myself. "Oh, you're ticklish hm?" She asked.

A mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes. "Atlantic no, don't you dare." I growled.

I tried to make a break for it but I'd barely gotten hallway out of my berth when she pounced.

Grinning, she tickled me mercilessly. "Oh god Atlantic, stop it!" I gasped between hysterics.

She ignored my request and continued tickling me anyway. Growling playfully, I pushed her off me and staggering to my feet, I splashed water on her face.

"Oooh, I'll get you for that." She growled. Squealing with delight, I whirled around and raced off.

She chased after me. We splashed and played in the harbor, ignoring the complaints of the still sleeping ships.

At last, exhausted, I slowed to a halt. Atlantic stopped beside me. "Well," She panted.

"That was fun." We locked eyes and busted up laughing. I don't know why we just did.

Eventually, we quieted and returned to our berth. Noon had arrived and we readied ourselves for provisions to take to New York.

It was then that Atlantic gave me the news. "I'm to be transferred to the Asian run." She said.

"What, why?" I asked. She shrugged. "White Star deemed it best." She replied.

Looking hard into her eyes, I could see the truth. She was losing the fight against Propellerous and it was hoped that the warmer climate of Singapore and China would give her some leverage over the disease.

"Until I return, you're in charge." She ordered. "If you return." I said before I could stop myself.

Atlantic's eyes flashed and she tensed but just as quickly, the old leader relaxed.

"There is always that possibility." She admitted. "I am not as young as I once was and this disease is proving difficult to control."

I nodded, bowing my head. "Oceanic, look at me. Look at me." She ordered. Hesitantly, I raised my head to look into her deadly shade of emerald green eyes.

"I am not gone yet. But until I am, I will fight this thing to the end." She growled.

"You mustn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault." She assured me. I sighed. "I know it isn't. But that doesn't make it any easier." I moaned.

"Life is never easy. You know more than most how true that is." She murmured, brushing her bow gently along my side.

"When do you leave?" I asked. "Next week." She replied, her face impassive.

"I don't think I can do this. I mean, the Asian run. Come on Atlantic, you'll be gone for months at a time. I'm just a deputy, I can't lead the fleet for that long." I protested.

"Just a deputy, I think not." She retorted. "You've handled more issues than Lonic had to in her lifetime. You're patience, kind, and compassionate. You're the perfect leader for this line." I ducked my head.

"And," She continued. "You can do something that I cannot."

"Oh and what is that?" I wondered. "You can make peace with Cunard." She replied. I winced.

"You know about that?" I asked. "Of course I do. I am leader after all. And don't think I haven't seen you and Lucania together, I'm not blind Oceanic." She replied.

"Lucania hates me. I'll never achieve peace if she hates me." I moaned. "She doesn't hate you Oceanic. In fact, I think she's jealous." Atlantic said.

"Why would she be jealous?" I asked. Atlantic snorted.

"Well I would think it's obvious wouldn't you. You're the youngest deputy in either White Star or Cunard history, you have talents that a 30 year old ship doesn't even have. You have a gift that I can't even begin to comprehend." She replied.

I sighed. "I don't know Atlantic. That much responsibility, I don't think I can handle it." I said.

"I know you can. I wouldn't ask you to try if I knew you couldn't do it." She assured me.

"Get another ship to help you if you must. Majestic and Britannic are always willing to help and they know a thing or two about leadership." I nodded.

I pressed against her. "Just come back soon Atlantic. When you've beaten that Propellerous to the abyss." I growled.

She chuckled. "You can count on it." She replied.

Dusk had fallen a few hours later when Arabic came over carrying a bundle of herbs.

"Here you are Atlantic. Fresh from Ireland." She set them down in front of my leader.

I saw a mixture of juniper berries, nettle leaves, poppy seeds, and tansy.

Remembering what the healer had told me, I knew they were for Atlantic's pain and strength.

The tansy though, it didn't seem to fit. "Atlantic has Stormcough and the tansy helps with that." Arabic explained when I voiced my question.

"Good eye." She praised me. I ducked my head. She set down some more herbs in front of me.

"These are for you. They'll help with your sore muscles." She said. I nodded my thanks and lowered my head to eat.

The sweet tang of honey exploded in my mouth. I quickly devoured the rest. I sighed.

"Hm, that was good." I murmured. This earned me a smile from Arabic.

"It's the honey. Helps dilute the flavor a bit." She said. "Clever, it works I'll say that much." I praised her.

She dipped her head and sailed off.

Atlantic looked at me sleepily. "Oceanic?" She asked. "Yes." I replied.

The poppy seeds were beginning to take effect and I was very tired. I struggled to focus on her.

"You're a good deputy, Oceanic." She whispered.

"Yet you keep trying to earn my approval without realizing, that you've had it for a long time."

Her gaze was strong and her eyes were clear despite her exhaustion. "I am, so proud of you." She whispered.

I didn't know what to say. "Thank you, Atlantic" was all I could find.

I nuzzled her. Her green eyes closed and I felt mine closing as well.

We fell asleep like that, our hulls gently touching and our bows pressed together.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 NORTH ATLANTIC OCEAN DECEMBER 1900

I was a day out of Southampton on my Christmas voyage and I was grumpy.

No, grumpy isn't the right word. I was furious. I'd just heard that the White Star board of directors had approved of JP's request for a sale and the final meeting would take place in August next year.

Becoming part of the American owned IMM was now inevitable.

"That foul, loathsome, inebriated seaslug." I growled. For once, I was not corrected on my language.

Captain Smith agreed whole heartedly with me on that. JP Morgan was indeed a foul man who never learned his place.

"One of these days, he's going to pay a huge price." I muttered. "Indeed, his eagerness is boundless and his curiosity is bound to get him into trouble one day." He agreed.

Ironically, my words proved to become true on the night of April 14-15 1912 when RMS Titanic sank taking 1507 lives with her.

But that is not part of my story and you probably know all about that anyway so I'll leave the rest up to you to decide.

Anyway, there I was the unofficial leader of White Star since Atlantic had left for Singapore a month earlier and already, I was facing a change in nationality.

Understandably, most ships were not happy about this.

"We can't let that thief win." Majestic hissed when I talked to her earlier. "We'll fight him teeth and prop." Britannic agreed.

"Amen." I muttered and without another word, I continued on to New York.

"Ugh, will I ever be free of that man?" I asked as I saw none other than JP standing at the pier with Bruce Ismay.

"Apparently not." Captain Smith sighed. "Brace yourselves gentleman, we've got a whole lot of ugly American coming our way." He warned his officers.

"With a tomato nose to boot." I added. "Nice one." He praised me. I shrugged.

JP and Bruce boarded after all the passengers had disembarked and Captain Smith met them at the first class promenade.

"Welcome aboard." He greeted. "I trust your trip was good?" Bruce asked.

Captain Smith nodded. "Certainly, Oceanic handles quite well. For a young ship she's surprisingly placid." He said.

"That's good to hear." Bruce sighed. JP looked closely at Captain Smith, clearly remembering his last trip aboard me.

"Would you be willing to give us a tour Captain?" He asked. "Please say no." I moaned.

But much to my dismay, Captain Smith merely smiled and said "I'd be happy to. Right this way."

And he led them inside the first class dining room. "Behave yourself, understand?" He asked. Reluctantly, I agreed.

Then I smiled. Captain Smith said that I couldn't misbehave but he didn't say that some of the crew couldn't.

Reaching out to my chief engineer, I told him about JP and what I wanted him to do.

"Oceanic, that's rash, dangerous and completely against White Star policy." He paused to take a breath.

"I like it." He said at last. A grin spread across my face. "So it's a go then?" I asked. "It's a go." He agreed.

He turned to his men. "Alright, new orders. We're to fire up the boilers and make full steam ahead." He yowled.

"Where to sir?" One man asked. "Oceanic has another idea." He replied.

"Ooh." They muttered, exchanging glances, their eyes gleaming.

"Now get to work boys!" The Chief yowled. "Aye, aye sir." They answered in unison and raced off to their stations.

The engineers raced aft to the propeller shafts and engine turbines. The greasers went with them, lube oil in hand. Ready to apply a fresh coat of lubricant to keep the parts from grinding together.

The stokers stood by the boiler fires, freshly lit as the trimmers raced towards them with wheelbarrows full of coal loaded from the bunkers by the clinkers.

"Let's go!" I yowled. I struggled to keep my thoughts hidden from Captain Smith as a few men began to reel in the lines and pull back the gangway a few feet.

Not really noticeable but enough for me to get by without accidently swiping it.

"Let the games begin." I growled and raced off out of my berth.

Captain Smith, although on the second class floor, knew we were moving in an instant.

"Oceanic?" He growled. "Yes sir?" I replied, trying to sound all sweet and innocent.

He wasn't fooled. "Drop the act missy. I know you're moving. Redock immediately, this is dangerous." He ordered.

"Since when did a little danger ever stop me. You haven't lived until you've seen a bit of excitement." I replied and continued on up the channel.

"What's she up to now?" JP sighed. "She's trying to use control to navigate the channel under her own power." Captain Smith replied.

"WHAT!" Bruce yowled. "Okay, that's it. Time this old girl needs to be taught a lesson." He growled and raced up to the bridge, Captain Smith and JP following.

"Alright missy, give it up." Bruce ordered. I grinned. "No." I said simply.

"Oceanic I'm warning you. You either give up control now or you will be stock dockside for the next two months." He ordered.

A sandbar loomed up ahead. Just like I'd planned. "Brace yourselves boys." I alerted the black gang.

"Ok, here you go." I said outloud and handed the helm over to Bruce Ismay.

Captain Smith rushed forward to take it and turned me hard to port but it was too late. I hit the sandbar with a sickening crunch as my keel stove in.

I winced as I hit some rocks which cut into my hull. I saw a rainbow streaks on the water as I bled.

I moaned. "Well that was harder than I'd expected." I rasped. "You don't say." Bruce muttered.

Captain Smith lost it. I couldn't decide what was worse, the tirade or the punishment that was sure to come after.

"OCEANIC, YOU STUPID GIRL. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING CONTROLING IN THE CHANNEL OF A HARBOR AS BUSY AS THIS? YOU WERE LUCKY THAT YOU WEREN'T RAMMED BY ANOTHER SHIP AND KILLED!" He yowled.

I shrugged. "I knew what I was doing." I said calmly. "You planned this?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep and you played right into my props." I replied. Captain Smith proceeded to call me every bad name in the book, starting with dirty dog and going on from there.

I winced at his harsh use of profanities. He was cursing in several languages now.

It wasn't until high tide that I could slip easily off the bank. The damage to my hull was minimal but it felt sore nonetheless.

"Serves you right for hitting the banks." Captain Smith scolded. "Well I'm not complaining." I huffed.

Britannic was docked at her berth next to mine as I docked. "Heard you had a little trouble on the sandbank." She said.

"I was trying to give JP a piece of my mind." I managed to get out through gritted teeth.

She chuckled. "Well done." She praised me. "Thank you." I replied.

"You embarrassed White Star no end. Bruce is frothing at the mouth and JP is wondering if he should reconsider asking for Atlantic's approval of the sale." She said.

While Bruce Ismay had agreed to JP's terms it was not official until the leader of the fleet, Atlantic gave her consent as well.

But with her away on the Asian run, a meeting was scheduled for July of 1902 which was after the final board meeting and one of the only few times she'd be in Southampton.

Sighing, I was just beginning to relax when USS New York approached me.

New York was the leader of the US navy, having taken the position after Maine was killed at the beginning of the Spanish-American War one year previously.

"RMS Oceanic, upon returning to Southampton you shall make ready for South Africa." She ordered.

I nodded solemnly. I knew it was only a matter of time before I was called to serve in the navy.

All merchant ships do eventually, especially if there was a war on. Sighing, I nodded and with a small, sympathetic smile, New York sailed away.

Britannic was looking at me worriedly. "Atlantic's already in Asia. What if you're sunk?" She asked.

"If I am, then you're in charge until Atlantic returns. When she does, and if I am sunk then tell her that if I die, you're to be the next deputy do you understand?" I asked.

A bit surprised, she nodded. "Good." I sighed. All my passengers were aboard and it was time to go.

"Good luck Oceanic!" Britannic called. "Thanks, I'll see you soon." I replied and raced out of New York for Southampton.

Once I had taken my passengers safety across the Atlantic, I was guided to the naval shipyard in London on the River Thames.

London was a huge city and I clenched my jaw tightly shut to keep it from hanging open.

"Wow." I whispered. My guide, who was none other than Acorn herself, grinned.

"Impressive isn't it?" She asked. "Very much so yes." I replied. She chuckled. "You'll get used to it eventually, everybody does." She said.

The workman greeted me as I was pulled into the drydock. "We'll have you in fighting trim in no time." They said.

They were true to their word. Within a month, I had my decks reinforced to take the weight of the double five pounders I carried both fore and aft as well as two side guns on port and starboard.

I could defend myself against any small to medium sized enemy vessel that chose to take me on. But these were no match for a battleship.

"Then let's just pray that the Boer's have no capital ships to spare on us." Captain Smith muttered.

Neither of us said a word as we left the shipyard. My face was grim, my eyes focused as I left England behind for the long journey south.

To Africa, to the Cape, to the Second Boer War.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 SOUTH AFRICA FEBRUARY 1901

Arriving in Cape Town, South Africa I dropped anchor in the harbor.

There were a couple other British ships there, including an old galleon. At first, I thought it was Victory then I realized that this ship was older by at least a century.

She had a 17th century design that was uniquely Dutch in its appearance. Her hull, I could see was made of ivory so it couldn't burn easily.

She had a long row of at least a dozen 24 pounders on each side and two triple chase cannons on her bow.

Her green eyes were bright and cheerful. "Vliegend Vedmens." She introduced. "Shadow for short."

"I'm Oceanic." I replied.

She dipped her head. "Atlantic's deputy." She said knowingly. I nodded.

"You here to fight?" She asked. "Yes." I replied. "Good." She muttered. "Those Boers need to know their place, although I can sympathize. It's not nice, having a master that's thousands of miles away." She said.

"Hmm, I know what you mean. Or I will in a year at least." I replied. "Ah, JP taking an interest." She asked.

"More than an interest really. White Star will be signed over to IMM next year." I said.

"I'm sorry." She said. I shrugged. "Thank you, but hopefully Cunard can hold out." I sighed.

Just then, a commanding voice rang out. "Alright girls, move out!" I turned, obedient to the ship's will.

Expecting to see Acorn, I was surprised to find that I was looking at a Canadian built brigantine.

She was double-masted and carried quite a large foresail and forestaysail. She wasn't built for speed or war though, which I found somewhat odd considering her authority. She was a cargo ship, and thus as a merchant crosser, I had a higher rank than her.

"Who's she?" I asked Long Shadow. "Hmm," She turned to look at the unknown vessel.

"Ah, that my friend is HMS Die Gratia. She was leader of the Royal Navy but she stepped down when she was sold to Ireland a few years back." She said.

"Die Gratia." I whispered, gazing at this legend. The ship that rescued Mary Celeste, the ship from Atlantic's stories, was here, she was really here.

I would've jumped up and down for joy but I reminded myself sternly that I was deputy of a very prestigious line and would behave as such.

Shadow seemed to know what I was thinking and chuckled softly. "You're a fan I see." She said.

"Of course." I breathed. "She's the ship that rescued Mary Celeste, who hasn't heard of her."

"I wouldn't mention that name around her though." Shadow muttered. "Hmm, what do you mean?" I asked.

"She doesn't like hearing Mary's name. It makes her sad." She replied. "Well I can understand that." I said.

We gathered at the harbor entrance. Die Gratia was easily the smallest ship here but she held herself with authority and other ships bowed to her will without a fight. She was the perfect leader for this campaign.

"My comrades in arms, hear me now!" She shouted. We all stopped to listen to her.

"The Boers have been fighting this foolish war for almost a year now. We're here to remind them that they are not the ones in charge." A murmur of approval was heard throughout the fleet.

"That's right." Some ships muttered. "They cannot raise crops on their own. They cannot trade on their own. They cannot even fight on their own. They must send delegates out to France and America to ask for help, the weak half-breed Vedmens."

The ships cried out their agreement. I frowned. Vedmens, wasn't that Shadow's last name?  
I risked a glance over at her. She was watching Gratia closely, the look in her eyes was that of a ship who'd just been betrayed.

When Gratia looked over at her, she got the unspoken message, they'd speak later and I would make sure that I heard what they said when they did.

After we left Cape Town, we were each given separate duties. For our own protection, merchant ships were each given battle escorts in case we came across a larger capital ship.

Shadow was to be mine. I waited for her while she and Gratia discussed the events of this morning.

They thought I couldn't hear them but strings of their conversation reached my ears.

"I thought we agreed on this Die Gratia, do not use my name under any circumstances." Shadow hissed.

"I am sorry about that, but the Boers are Dutch as are you. You know what Vedmens means right?" Gratia replied.

Shadow snorted. "How could I not, oh I don't know maybe because it's my bloody cursed name!" She spat.

"Listen Shadow, I don't particularly enjoy having a ship like you around. If my fleet knew who you were, they'd burn you on the spot." Gratia hissed.

"Good luck with that, I'm ivory and not wood as I appear to be. But the malice is there which is why I don't want anyone to know…" Shadow lowered her voice so I couldn't hear what she said next.

It made Die Gratia wince. "Don't say that name, it gives me the creeps." She shuddered.

"Good, that means I'm doing my job well." Shadow replied smugly. "Shadow," Gratia sighed.

"The only reason I came here is because you asked me to. Otherwise I'd be doing the job Britannia assigned to me and that's not the kind of job for the faint hearted. You want creepy, I'm it." Shadow growled.

"I know Shadow and I understand but the Cape is where you live, officially and it's the closest port to the Edge. These are your waters and I'm asking you to act as my guide." Gratia said.

Shadow sighed. "I'll do it, I agreed once already anyway and I can't have ships going over that waterfall who haven't already died." She muttered.

"But know that I do not agree with what you are doing here Gratia. I never did."

Die Gratia did not seem to be offended by this. "Your opinion is noted as it always is. But I suppose it's only natural you side with the Boers." She said.

Shadow's green eyes flared. "I am not prejudiced if that's what you are suggesting. The third Dutch war ended many years ago and my own fight along with it. I hold nothing against England." She said.

"Perhaps not, but you do hold a grudge against Victory." That got my attention, I listened harder.

"With good reason. It was HMS Victory who as good as destroyed my sister." She hissed.

"Well I do not dispute what occurred at Yorktown I do disapprove of your actions thereafter. Pearl fought a brave battle, you didn't need to curse Victory as you did." Gratia said.

"She deserved it." Shadow hissed. A faint glow surrounded her frame and for a brief instant Die Gratia looked afraid. "Shadow?" She asked.

Shadow gritted her teeth but managed to bring herself under control. She looked intently at the Royal Naval ship before her.

"I am at your command Die Gratia, so I must do as you ask but know this, I would much rather side with my kin than work for the likes of you." She spat and whirling around, she sailed off.

"Come on kid!" She snapped impatiently. "Um, okay." I replied, a bit confused by what had just transpired.

Pearl, the name sounded familiar. When I got back to Southampton maybe I'd ask Acorn or Atlantic about it.

"What was all that about?" I asked. "Hmm." Shadow said distractedly.

"I saw you and Gratia arguing, what's going on between you two." I didn't mention the fact that I had heard most of the conversation, I had a distinct feeling that Shadow might explode if I did.

"Gratia just does not seem to appreciate all that I do for her empire." She sighed.

"Meaning?" I asked. "That while I have given up a lot to protect Great Britain from the world, Die Gratia does not seem to think I give enough." Shadow replied.

I could sense a story behind her words but I doubted it was one I'd ever hear. And it'd be worse to have Shadow tell me. The poor old ship appeared to be in enough pain as it was.

We'd been patrolling for about two weeks when a low fog settled in around us, obscuring anything from view. I resisted the urge to sound my whistles.

"You're in a war zone now Oceanic." I chided myself. "You have to be quiet and stealthy. Think submarine." The invention was still relatively new at the time but already the submarine was proving itself invaluable to the modern navy.

I looked over at Shadow. Her head was down so she didn't see the large group of ships coming our way but I did.

"Shadow!" I exclaimed. Her head snapped up and she saw the ships, they were flying the Boer flag.

She grinned. "About time too." She muttered. She turned to me. "How many can you see?" She asked. "At least three but in this fog it could easily be more." I replied.

She nodded. "Stay here." She ordered. "What, no!" I exclaimed. Even if she was a brilliant fighter, Shadow couldn't face up to that many ships and win.

I had no intention of letting her sail in to get herself killed. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." She assured me.

I snorted. "Yeah, you're trying to get yourself killed." I growled. She smiled. "You forget that this is fog we're in. What does fog do?" She asked.

"Um, it reduces visibility and all sailors hate it to high heaven." I replied. "It can cause illusions." Shadow sighed exasperatedly.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Just follow my lead. I'd rather avoid a fight just now." She said.

I nodded and fell in beside her. I watched as some of her crew furled all her sails. I frowned. "Shadow, what?" I asked.

She smirked at me. "Watch and learn, kid." She muttered. "Rood!" She ordered.

Her furled sails shimmered and when the crew let loose again I saw that their light cream ivory color had been replaced by a blood red.

"Work with the fog, not against it." She ordered. I nodded, still a bit surprised by the sudden change in Shadow's appearance.

Red sails, no ship had red sails! Shadow's green eyes narrowed as she focused on the approaching Boer force.

She bared her teeth. "This'll be fun." She said.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 CAPE OF GOOD HOPE SOUTH AFRICA MARCH 1901

I watched as Shadow approached the Boer ships, still well hidden by the fog. She began to glow as she did, making a hard turn to starboard to avoid being spotted.

One ship glanced over at where Shadow had just disappeared. She didn't see her. I don't think I'd ever been more grateful for fog in that moment.

I couldn't see Shadow but if I listened hard enough I could just hear her. She was circling around the Boers. Apparently one could just hear her as well.

"Hold up!" She called.

"What?" Another asked.

"Shh, can you hear that?" She whispered. I heard a soft screeching noise, almost like a banshee wail. I smirked.

Shadow was right, this would be fun. There was nothing a Dutch ship feared more than the undead.

The screech came again and involuntarily I shuddered. The temperature actually seemed to drop a few degrees.

"What's happening?" One ship whimpered.

"Quiet Kaila, we'll figure this out." The lead ship growled. Kaila shivered.

"We should go, Rhoda." Another whispered.

"Nimble, I know you're frightened but we have to keep going." Rhoda replied.

"I would listen to your friend if I were you." I ducked my head in silent laughter as they all jumped high in the air at the sound of Shadow's voice.

"Who are you?" Rhoda asked.

"You do not know? These are my waters after all." Shadow replied. Kaila whimpered.

There was movement in the fog and I caught a glimpse of Shadow's red sails. Kaila would've bolted if Nimble hadn't grabbed her by the stern.

"Whoa there nelly!" She muttered. Now even Rhoda looked somewhat scared.

"Where are you?" She asked. "Show yourself!" I had to give her credit for her bravery.

A pair of golden amber eyes appeared through the fog. "Ah!" They all yowled and raced off.

Nimble fired a few shots wildly with her guns. I heard a furious exclamation from Shadow as she opened up with her chase cannons.

Bringing my swivel gun on my bow around, I joined her. Our shells hit perilously close to their retreating hulls.

"Move it ladies!" Shadow hissed. I noticed that her green eyes were glowing gold. They did as Shadow asked, quickly hightailing it out of there as fast as their props would carry them.

"Well," Shadow panted. "That was enjoyable." She looked at me and suddenly we both cracked up, practically doubling over in fits of laughter.

Still laughing, we turned back for Cape Town. Die Gratia needed to know that Boers were in the area.

We were about halfway in when Shadow winced suddenly and slowed down.

"Shadow," I asked, concerned. "What's wrong?" She wouldn't meet my gaze as she replied "Nothing".

I narrowed my eyes, for the first time noticing the little rainbow streaks on the water.

"Shadow, you're hurt." I whispered. She grunted.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know." She replied.

"I have to get you back." I paused, thinking. As far as I knew, there was no healer in Cape Town and the closest was Germanic in Southampton, 3000 miles to the northwest, a week's sail at least.

"Damn, we're in deep water now Shadow." I sighed.

"You don't say." She muttered sarcastically.

"Come on, lean on me if you must." I ordered. "I'll get you back to Southampton."

"Oceanic, Southampton's almost 3000 miles away." Shadow protested.

"Not if we take the Canal." I replied.

"But I don't have clearance. If they saw me there, they'd kill me out of sheer superstition." She exclaimed.

"What is it about you that has so many ships and people frightened?" I asked.

"My, my, you are ignorant aren't you?" She muttered. I glared daggers at her for that comment.

"When we first met I told you my name was Vliegend Vedmens, do you remember that?" She asked.

When I nodded she took it as a signal to continue. "Do you know what that means?" She asked.

I shook my head. "It sounds Dutch but I'm not that familiar with the dialect, sorry." I replied.

She smiled grimly. "Vliegend Vedmens means Flying Dutchman." She explained.

I was so shocked I actually backed up a few paces. She merely gazed calmly back at me, carefully gaging my reaction.

"I cannot enter the canal. I cannot use any form of modern transport. They'd recognize me on the spot." She said.

I nodded. "I understand, Shadow but we have to get through fast and the Canal is the only way." She still looked doubtful.

"Shadow, listen to me. I have clearance, I can get us both through safely. Die Gratia made us partners, comrades in arms and if someone wants to kill you, well they'll have to kill me first if they even get that far." I snarled.

Looking deep into the fire that blazed in my bright blue eyes, she smiled. "You have a strong, brave spirit Oceanic. I cannot deny a ship with a fire like yours." She said.

A grin slowly worked its way across my face. I offered my side for support again. "Alright then, let's go." I said.

She looked at me. "Are you sure you don't mind?" She asked.

"Don't mind what?" I asked curiously.

"Are you sure you don't mind me being, well you know." She said, casting her eyes down on the water and shifting her weight.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was blushing. "Shadow," I sighed. "If I can put up with an angry JP Morgan, I can definitely get along with you."

She smiled and at last allowed me to guide her north to the Suez entrance.

We arrived a few days later. It was slow going, what with Shadow's wound and all but we made it.

One of the dockworkers looked up at our approach. "Ah, Oceanic." He said. "Heading back so soon?" He asked.

"I'll be back in a few weeks but right now I have a job to do." I replied. "I understand." He said.

He motioned me forward and Shadow and I continued on through the locks and into the main channel. The workmen gave her a curious glance but when I sent them a silent warning with my eyes, they backed off.

"Very nice." Shadow mused as she watched ships stop at anchor along the shoreline. The surrounding desert was littered with small trading outposts.

I chuckled. "Never dock there. I made that mistake a few weeks ago when I first came down here." I told Shadow.

"I've seen plenty of those sorts of things in the Caribbean. Annoying little flies, they just swarm you." She replied.

I laughed as some poor innocent sailor was besotted by some lovely young ladies.

"Although, I have to admit some swarms are not all that bad." I said. Shadow saw what I was looking at.

"So I see. Seems to be enjoying himself isn't he." She said as she watched the sailor be carried away. Her eyes held a hint of sadness in them.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" I asked. "Just some old memories coming back to me are all." She replied, not meeting my eyes.

I nodded, knowing that now wasn't the best time for a story. Shadow was very secretive of her past and knowing who she was now, I could understand why.

But surely she wasn't born as the Flying Dutchman. Was Shadow a name she picked out or was it the one she was launched with?

And what of this Pearl creature? I'd heard Shadow speak of her several times, referring to her only as "my sister".

I knew enough to deduce that whoever Pearl was she was special and now that I thought about it, had something to do with America at one time.

I shrugged. I was unable to come to a conclusion yet. I would eventually, just not right now.

Exiting the Canal, I looked back to see how Shadow was doing. Her head was down and she was coughing. A sure sign of sand sickness.

Blood still leaked from the wound in her side and I knew that if I didn't get her back to Southampton soon, she'd die. I could see she was staggering, barely able to keep on an even keel.

An hour later, I turned north for England. Shadow tried to copy me but her injured hull gave way and she collapsed on her side.

"Shadow!" I cried, racing back to her. "On your keel now Shadow." I ordered, nudging her.

She didn't move an inch, she just stared at me. I could see the resignation in her eyes.

"No don't do this Shadow. Don't give up on me now you hear?" I growled. I nuzzled her, she returned it, too tired to respond with words.

"Come on now, I'll support you." I nudged her again. She hesitated for a second before leaning sharply away from me.

Within seconds, she was up and I offered my side for support. She lay against it, allowing me to carry her the rest of the way.

"Oceanic." She murmured. "Yes, Shadow." I replied. "Thank you." I smiled and gave her another nuzzle. "You're welcome." I replied.

Reaching the English Channel, I was met by Carmania coming the other way.

"Oceanic, what are you doing back here so early?" She asked. "We don't have a hospital ship down there." I replied.

"Well I was just on my way down there now to do that." She looked closely at Shadow.

"Bring her into Southampton, now." She ordered. I nodded. Carmania turned back around and followed us in.

She sent Shadow directly to the Cunard docks where she could treat her. I paced anxiously back and forth.

"Any more of that and you may as well dredge the whole harbor." A voice said. I turned to see HMS Victory approaching me.

"Oh, I thought you were out on patrol." I said. She shrugged. "Wish I was Oceanic but the darn naval officials told me to "rest"." She snorted.

"As if." She muttered. I smiled and resumed my pacing. "Alright Oceanic, what's wrong?" She asked.

"No-nothing." I stammered, momentarily pausing again. "Uh huh." She said sarcastically.

It was clear from the look on her face that she didn't believe me.

"I just brought back a friend of mine from the war zone." I replied. She nodded. "Yes, so I've heard." She said.

I continued to pace back and forth. Victory didn't say anything, she just sighed.

A few minutes later, Carmania reappeared from the docks. "Well?" I asked.

"You were right to bring Shadow here Oceanic." She replied. "But her wound is more severe than I previously thought. It's become infected from being exposed too long and I don't have the skills to treat her on my own."

"What about Germanic or Arabic?" I asked. Carmania shook her head. "Germanic's on a voyage to New York," She replied. "And Arabic's ailing right now, she wouldn't be much help."

"It'd take Germanic at least a week to get back here and by that time…" She broke off but I knew what her unfinished sentence was.

"Damn, now what?" I muttered. Then a thought struck me. "Victory, you're fleet healer aren't you?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. "But I'm not helping Shadow if that's what you're suggesting."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND APRIL 1901

"Victory!" I exclaimed, shocked that she'd say such a thing. "Why on earth not?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" She replied. I stiffened. I remembered something Shadow said about cursing Victory but I wasn't sure what it was.

"I don't have the faintest idea what happened between you two." I sighed.

"Well you should. Your friend cursed me after the Battle of Yorktown. I was forced to watch my closest friends, my sisters suffer and there was nothing I could do about it. I created the Code of Honor to try and protect them but it only ended up harming them more." She bowed her head.

"Shadow caused me a lot of pain, I'm merely returning the favor." She growled. The malice in her eyes seemed almost uncharacteristic.

"Victory, please." I begged. "I can't help that monster, Oceanic." She replied. She began to sail away.

"Victory, I'm not asking you to do it yourself but could you at least tell Carmania what to do?" I asked hopefully, following her.

She paused, and to my dismay, shook her head. "No, I'd still be helping." She replied. "Victory, I'm asking you to help me." I begged.

"And why should I Oceanic, you tell me hmm?" She snapped. At long last her anger got the better of her.

"HMS Long Shadow has done nothing but hurt me time and again. She has caused harm to those I care most about. Give me one good reason why I should help her." She hissed.

"You are a healer Victory. I'm not asking you to save an enemy. I'm asking you to save a comrade. Shadow was down there with me fighting the Boers. She's on your side. It is your duty, as a comrade and as a healer, to help her." I growled.

I suspected that like every other naval vessel, duty took priority over everything else, including old prejudices.

My suspicion proved correct as sighing, Victory reluctantly agreed to my request. She followed me back into the yard.

Nothing could've prepared me for what I saw there. Shadow was leaning against the dock, her eyes closed.

Her sides heaved as she fought for each small gasp of air. Gently, I touched her side and at once recoiled.

"She's burning!" I exclaimed. Carmania nodded. "She's trying to fight the infection as it spreads through her body but nothing I've tried is working." She replied.

Victory could only stare at Shadow. For years, all she wanted to do was cause her great pain, just as she did.

But seeing her like this, Victory found that even she herself was questioning her desire for revenge. She felt, sympathetic.

She remembered that this was how she looked for a while after defeating Propellerous. She was sick, exhausted, and on the verge of death.

She wouldn't wish this on anyone, even Shadow. She swallowed.

"Find me some lavender and borage, quickly!" She growled. Carmania dipped her head and raced off, returning from her herb store a few minutes later with them.

"I've tried both of these, they don't seem to work." She said. Victory frowned.

"Have you been dosing them separately or together?" She asked. "Separately." Carmania replied.

Victory nodded. "That explains it then. Though it's risky, you'll need to combine and double the doses. Otherwise she'll just burn it off. Mixing lavender and fever few should be the safest way to go." She said.

"Incredible." Carmania whispered. I nodded. "Handy if you don't have all that much to spare." I said. "Getting the most out of different herbs is always a plus." Victory replied.

"Now shoo. Leave me be so I can do my job." She growled. Smiling, I obeyed her order and left. Carmania stayed behind to help.

Having nothing else better to do, I began to pace again. "Honestly Oceanic, how long are you gonna keep that up?" Parthia asked from her berth nearby.

"Until I get confirmation that Shadow's well." I replied, pausing to look at her. She sighed and I resumed my pacing.

It was around sunset that movement nearby caught my eye. I turned, curious when I was tackle hugged by a very eager, very strong, White Star liner.

"Oceanic, I'd hoped you'd be back!" Atlantic squealed. "Ok, ok Atlantic. Can't breathe." I gasped.

"Oh, sorry." She said and let go. As she backed off, I got a better look at her.

She'd filled out since I'd last seen her, having lost some weight during her fight with Propellerous.

Her green eyes sparkled in the evening sun. "Atlantic, you're okay!" I exclaimed.

"Of course, the Mediterranean fixed me right up." She said. I grinned.

"You mean it's gone?" I asked. She nodded. "Yep, it's gone and it's never coming back." She replied.

It was my turn to suffocate her. "Oy! Ok, ok Oceanic." She laughed, getting knocked down on her side under my sheer weight.

"Ouch Oceanic, get off!" She exclaimed. "Sorry." I said. Backing off, I helped her back on an even keel.

"I apologize if I sounded a bit harsh but I only won my fight a week ago and it was deemed best for me to come back here while I recovered." She said.

Remembering what Victory said about what happens after a ship beats Propellerous, I nodded. "Don't work too hard Atlantic." I said.

She laughed. "You needn't worry about that. I'll be good." She promised.

"I'm sure you will." I replied nuzzling her. "I thought your tour didn't end for another two months." She said. "What are you doing back here so early?"

"I, ah, I had to bring a friend back here." I replied. She nodded, understanding what I was getting at.

"Who?" She asked. "Her name's Shadow." I replied. Atlantic's eyes widened.

"Well if you met Shadow I can't say I'm surprised. She practically owns the Cape." She said. I nodded.

"Have you met her?" I asked. She laughed. "No, ships don't usually meet her unless they are sinking." She replied.

"Die Gratia put us in a team and we faced off a group of Boers." I said.

"And how did that go?" She asked. "Shadow used the fog to cast an illusion of sorts. She raised red sails for the occasion."

Atlantic laughed. "Clever, I'll bet those halfwits were running scared." She said.

"Oh yeah." I said, smirking at the memory. "But one fired a few shots and hit Shadow."

"Is she alright?" Atlantic asked. "I don't know. Carmania and Victory are doing what they can but neither can say for certain yet." I replied.

"Victory?" Atlantic asked surprised. "I would've thought that she'd be content to just watch Shadow rot."

"It did take some coaxing on my part to get her to listen but, yes that was her intention." I replied.

"Well at least she's helping now." Atlantic sighed. "Come on, it's been a long day for both of us."

I glanced uncertainly back at the yard. "Shadow will be fine. She's a strong ship despite her age and Carmania and Victory are skilled healers, they know what they're doing." She assured me.

Sighing, I knew Atlantic was right and followed her back to our berth. "Atlantic?" I asked. "Yes, Oceanic." She replied.

"Who was Pearl?" I asked. "Why do you ask?" She frowned. "I heard Shadow mention the name when she was arguing with Die Gratia. Why don't they get along? Did something happen or…" I wasn't sure how to finish the sentence but Atlantic understood.

"You must be thinking of Black Pearl." She said. Sensing another story, my curiosity got the better of me as usual. "And who was she?" I asked.

"She was the very first American leader." Atlantic replied. "But she lived as a pirate ship most of her life."

My eyes widened. I knew a bit about pirates. It was a dangerous job and in that age, your crew were guaranteed a one way trip to the gallows and the torch alight with some carcass shot had your name written all over it. It was not a pretty way to go, for anyone.

"She must've been very brave." I murmured. "Yes, she was." Atlantic replied.

"She was born in 1672 in Amsterdam and was captured two years later by the British. After that, she served in the Royal Navy before being transferred over to the EITC in 1735." She explained.

I nodded. "But that still doesn't explain how she became a pirate ship." I said. "Was she stolen?"

"No, quite the contrary. In fact," Atlantic paused. "I forget what occurred for her to join the Brethren. I think her captain had something to do with it but no, she wasn't stolen." She said.

"You mean, she chose it." I asked incredulously. Atlantic nodded. "Yes, she wanted to be free." She replied.

"And for a while she was, but then the Revolution happened." She sighed. "She didn't have to get involved, she was still a pirate and a pirate queen at that. She was bound to no nation, she took orders from no one except maybe her captain."

"Why did she get involved then?" I asked. "Black Pearl had won her freedom but at a great cost. She was always watching for other ships who were trying to win their own, so she could help them and perhaps spare them her loss. She found some in the fledgling American navy." Atlantic replied.

"Ah, I see." I said. "Hmm, so Pearl and her fellow queens made an alliance with the newborn navy and they would fight Britain together." Atlantic said.

"The American Navy was so grateful for Pearl's help that they made her their flagship. Thus she became the first leader of the American Navy. All went well, until the Battle of Yorktown. Sources point to HMS Eagle as being the one who fired the cannon but evidence suggests it was HMS Victory. Either way, Pearl's beloved captain was killed. She was never the same again. She lived a few more years until the Ancients finally showed her mercy."

"And Shadow cursed Victory because she destroyed Pearl." I whispered. Now I understood.

Atlantic nodded sadly. "And Die Gratia?" I asked. "She learned firsthand what Shadow's curses could do, having to watch a close friend of hers suffer from it." She replied.

"Mary Celeste." I realized. Now it all made sense. Shadow had been forced to curse Mary Celeste in order to spite her owners.

The sad thing about this was that the curse would not just break the men, it would break Celeste as well.

"Did you know, when you met her did you know?" I asked. Atlantic nodded. "I knew. I know a curse when I see one and Mary Celeste's was by far the strongest I'd ever seen." She replied.

"So you've seen others?" I asked. "Yes, many others. Most are mild and don't really affect anything other than a few oddities. But others are powerful, and thus dangerous and most of all, deadly." She sighed.

"It's getting late, we should get some shut eye." She said. "You go on ahead Atlantic, I think I'll stay up for a little while longer." I replied.

She smiled. "Still worried about Shadow I see." She muttered. "You have to rest." She ordered in her motherly way.

"I can't." I replied. "Oceanic, have you looked at yourself lately?" She asked.

I glanced at my hull. It was smeared with dirt and Shadow's blood. "I look like death." I admitted.

"But how can you possibly expect me to sleep when my friend is dying?!" I asked.

"You're no help to anyone if you're too tired to do your duties." Atlantic growled. Sighing, I conceded to the fact that she was right, as usual.

So settling in beside her, I closed my eyes. I felt her bow brush along my side. "Sleep well Oceanic." She whispered.

I was too far gone to respond so I just pressed close next to her and fell asleep. Atlantic did the same.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND APRIL 1901

The next morning, I woke to find Atlantic still sleeping.

"Poor thing," I thought. "She must be exhausted." She didn't move as I backed out of the berth, merely sighing.

I touched my bow to her flank. "Sleep well." I whispered. Turning around, I sailed off to Arabic's Cove where she stored her herbs.

I stuck my head in through the overhanging lichen. "Arabic!" I called.

It was Germanic that answered. "Oceanic, here!" She replied. She sounded as though she'd been crying and when she appeared, there were red rims around her eyes.

"Germanic, what's wrong?" I asked. "Come and see." She replied, turning back inside.

I followed her, sailing past the rows and rows of herbs. In the far corner lay Arabic.

She was hull and bones and when I touched her flank, my hull nearly melted she was so hot.

"Good grief she's on proper fire!" I exclaimed. Germanic bowed her head. "I've tried everything but nothing seems to work." She sobbed.

I pressed against her. "It's not your fault." I whispered.

Arabic stirred, opening her eyes, she gave a weak cough. Despite her pitiful condition, her eyes were strong, determined.

"Germanic, you know what to do." She growled. "No." Germanic whispered.

"I won't do it, there's still a chance…" Arabic smiled and shook her head. "Look at me Germanic, I'm old. I won't last the night. May as well do it now." She said.

"What?" I asked, looking at Germanic. "Rather than die a long, painful death, Arabic wanted to take poppy seeds and die in her sleep." She replied.

"Is that possible?" I asked. "Yes, if she overdoses." She replied. Arabic nodded. "Six or seven should do it Germanic." She said.

Germanic shook her head. "Please Arabic, reconsider." To her dismay and mine, the old healer shook her head.

"I'm sorry Germanic, I can't." She whispered. Germanic sighed and left for the herbstore, returning with a few poppy seeds.

"There are seven here." She said. "That should do it." Arabic replied. She lowered her head to eat them, then curled up in the corner.

"Germanic." She asked. "Yes, Arabic." She replied. "Say a prayer for me would you?" She asked.

Germanic nodded. "Of course, which denomination would you prefer?" She asked. "The Lord's Prayer will do." Arabic replied.

"Oceanic?" She asked. "Yes." I replied, my voice breaking. "Know that you're a worthy successor. Atlantic, she-she thinks a lot of you." She replied.

"I know." I said. She sighed, her eyes closing. The poppy seeds worked quickly.

Germanic began to murmur words under her breath. I realized she was whispering the Lord's Prayer.

Arabic smiled. A few seconds later, she took her last breath. Germanic did a quick check.

"She's gone." She whispered. I nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Germanic." I whispered.

"It was what she wanted." She sighed. "I better tell Atlantic." I said and sailed out.

Atlantic was still asleep when I reached her. I hated having to wake her up, especially for this. But it had to be done, she had to know.

Approaching her, I gave her a nudge. "Atlantic?" I asked. "Atlantic, wake up!" I growled.

At first she didn't respond but when I shoved her fiercely into the dock, she leapt up.

"Whoa!" She yelped. Groaning, she focused blearily on me. "Oceanic, what?" She asked.

"Atlantic, I am so sorry to have to tell you this but, Arabic, she's dead." I replied.

She bowed her head. "I should've known, she's been ailing for some time." She sighed.

Thinking quickly, I pressed against her, hiding her bow from view. She turned her head into my side.

I could feel her shaking. My hull was quickly soaked by her tears. I pulled her close to me.

"Shh, it'll be okay." I whispered. My voice was husky and I felt my own tears slide down my cheeks, warm and wet.

I swallowed. "Arabic, she's in a better place now. She won't hurt anymore."

Atlantic nodded. "I know." She replied. "It's just, she and I- we've served so long together and now…" She broke off with a sob.

"I know Atlantic, believe me I know." I whispered. I remembered Olympic and with it, Ismay's promise.

Would he keep it? Somehow I doubted he would now. Cunard was building a new set of liners so I heard as was Germany.

The chance of continuing an old and soon outdated class like mine was near zero.

But even if I didn't receive a sibling, I held nothing against Ismay for that. His line, our line, deserved better.

Beside me, Atlantic pulled back. "Thank you Oceanic." She whispered. I nodded.

"You've taken care of me, it's only fair that I take care of you." I replied.

She nodded, nuzzling me. "I thank you for telling me." She whispered.

"You're welcome." I replied.

Carmania approached me. "Oceanic?" She asked. "Yes." I replied.

"Shadow's woken up, she's asking for you." She replied. I nodded and turned back to Atlantic.

"Will you be alright here?" I asked. She smiled. "Go on, I'll be fine." She assured me.

I dipped my head and left for the Cunard docks.

Shadow was waiting for me there. She looked exhausted, her green eyes dull but she was sitting upright in her berth.

Victory was nearby and looked up at my approach.

"I wouldn't recommend you hang around long." She said. "Shadow's still recovering and she needs rest."

I nodded. "Understood." I replied and docked beside Shadow.

"Shadow?" I asked. Slowly and with effort, she turned her head towards me.

"Oceanic." Her voice was hoarse. "Shh." I whispered, nuzzling her.

"How do you feel?" I asked. "I feel like Moby Dick got his white fins on me and dragged me a mile across the ocean floor." She replied with a smile.

I chuckled. "You'll be fine." I assured her. Victory nodded. "Don't worry Long Shadow, you just need some time to recover. You nearly died after all." She said.

She almost sounded disappointed and the only thing that kept me from growling at her was the pain she couldn't quite hide behind her eyes.

She wanted revenge still but her sense of duty and compassion would not permit it.

I nuzzled Shadow. A low purr issued deep within her throat as she returned the gesture.

"Rest now Shadow, I'm not going anywhere." I assured her. She sighed, closing her eyes.

I turned to Victory. "Thank you Victory." I said. She shrugged. "I was merely doing my duty." She replied.

"No, I mean well yes I thank you for that but I know it mustn't have been easy for you to have resisted your desire for revenge. It was well justified and I just want to say, well I'm proud of you Victory." I praised her.

She dropped her gaze. "You're right, it wasn't easy." She sighed. "But then again my life never has been easy." She turned to go.

"Victory!" I called, fueled by curiosity. She paused. "You're the oldest ship afloat right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes." She replied, her own curiosity getting the better of her.

"All that knowledge you've obtained." She made a 180 and faced me. "And I'm guessing you want me to share it." She asked, her blue eyes flashing knowingly.

I nodded. "Yes, I think we'd both be better off for it." I replied. She took a deep breath.

"Atlantic told me about your fascination with the old days, although I never thought you'd come to me for a glimpse." She murmured.

Then she smiled. "Alright, come on." She ordered. She led the way back to her berth. I docked beside her.

"Can you stay awake, this might take a while." She warned. "I hope I can handle it." I replied.

"Now, where to begin." She sighed and proceeded to tell me everything.

Indeed it took a long time, well into the early morning hours. When Atlantic woke up the next day she found me and Victory, curled up together sleeping.

She smiled and sailed off, leaving us to rest.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 SOUTH AFRICA JUNE 1901

Shadow and I arrived back in South Africa. Victory had done well and now my friend was completely healed and ready for duty again.

I was looking forward to see Carmania again. She'd left for this area a month earlier.

Along the way we passed by debris from a sunken liner. "Uh oh." I said.

"You've got that right, come on!" She growled and raced off. The debris kept on getting thicker and thicker.

We started seeing bodies. A small group of lifeboats approached us. They looked half full but Shadow's eyes narrowed.

"I'll take my half." She said to me. I frowned, unsure what she was getting at.

She sighed. "I should've expected this, the cape is a dangerous place to be." She murmured. "Even without war to make it bloody."

She moved forward, closing her eyes and whispering something inaudible.

I noticed that nobody in the boats moved but Shadow seemed satisfied.

"You may take your people aboard now and continue on to South Africa." She ordered.

"And you?" I inquired. "I will meet you there. After I take care of something." She replied.

My eyes widened, realizing what it was that I couldn't see. "Do you have a full deck?" I asked. She nodded. "I do." She replied.

She turned south for Antarctica. "Do not try and follow me Oceanic, it's a dangerous path." She growled.

I'd heard the stories of the waterfall, there was no way I'd try to follow her over that, I'd be killed.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it." I replied. She smiled. "Good, go on now." She ordered.

I dipped my head and sailed off for Cape Town.

Along the way, I spoke to some of the survivors of the shipwreck. They said they were just minding their own business when they were torpedoed.

"It came out of nowhere, I couldn't stop it." A woman moaned. I nodded.

"What ship was it?" I asked. She swallowed. "RMS Carmania." She replied.

"No." I whispered. "She's Cunard's only healer. Now they have none."

My first thought turned to Lucania. She suffered from Stormcough at this time of year. How would she manage without her healer?

I shook my head, I didn't have time to grieve for her. I had work to do.

There was a reason why I returned here. The disagreement between Die Gratia and Shadow had gone far enough. It was time for it to end and I would end it today.

I entered the harbor confidently. Die Gratia was anchored in the center of the harbor, overseeing the operations of her fleet.

She straightened when she saw me. "Ah, Oceanic you've returned." She said. I nodded respectfully.

"Die Gratia." I greeted. "I got your report. You should be relieved to know that the group of Boers you encountered has been captured and are now in custody." She said.

I sighed. "That's good to hear." I murmured. "They weren't particularly vicious but they were frightened and that in itself can be dangerous."

She nodded. "Very true." She agreed. "I wanted to talk to you." I said.

She frowned, a bit surprised by my boldness. "About what?" She asked.

"About Mary Celeste." I replied. Her eyes narrowed. "Only natural," She decided. "You are known for your curiosity of the past."

I shrugged. "I merely seek knowledge." I replied. "But that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean?" She asked. I sighed, I was dreading this. Die Gratia was sure to kick me out.

"I know of her curse." I said. Die Gratia stiffened, her muscles tensed and her eyes flashed.

I braced myself for a punishment. But just as quickly, the old leader relaxed.

"You guessed," She murmured. "I knew you would." She sighed. "Yes, Mary Celeste was cursed by Long Shadow."

She surprised me by nuzzling me. "Come, we have much to talk about." She whispered and weighing anchor, she guided the way back to her berth.

Once she had settled she turned to me. "Mary Celeste and I knew each other from birth. I was the closest thing she had to a friend." She began.

"But then the curse happened." I said. Die Gratia shook her head. "No, the curse existed long before Celeste was launched." She replied.

"As the years passed, Celeste became increasingly convinced that she was cursed. Her suspicion was confirmed when Shadow herself appeared to us and told her." I nodded.

"She regrets it you know." I said. "Does she?" Die Gratia asked skeptically.

"Yes, Shadow's no sadist. She doesn't enjoy cursing ships or any living thing for that matter. She hates it but she has to do it because she's ordered to." I replied.

"She wasn't ordered to curse Victory." Die Gratia pointed out.

"Look!" I growled, getting close enough to the Canadian that my face was just inches from hers.

"I'm not interested in what occurred between Victory and Shadow. That's not what I'm talking about right now. I'm talking about you and Celeste and Shadow. You hate her for what she did and I understand that, but this has to stop." I hissed.

She glared at me. "You don't understand. You don't know what happened. What I saw." She growled.

"Then tell me. Help me understand." I begged. "NO!" She roared with such force that I backed up a few paces.

She took a deep breath. "You do not know how much she suffered. How I was forced to watch my best friend, my" She paused for a second.

"My soul sister, slowly fade away from me. It wasn't a quick death either. It was long, filled with suffering and pain, so much pain." She whispered.

She bowed her head, sobs shaking her small form. Without hesitation, I crossed the distance between us and pressed against her, giving her my shoulder to cry on, literally.

I didn't say anything. I didn't ask her to stop crying. I didn't whisper false promises. I knew now wasn't the time. I stayed silent and let Die Gratia's pain release.

I hoped that once she'd released her agony, she'd be alright. At last she quieted and I saw why, she'd fallen asleep although she occasionally whimpered.

I nuzzled her. "Sleep well Die Gratia." I whispered.

Though I myself was tired, I refused to give in to sleep, keeping a faithful watch over my friend while the stars swirled above us.

In the morning, Shadow had returned. She'd gone to the locker at sundown. The rising sun illuminated her as she sailed into the harbor.

Her hull glowed and sparkled as though she was an Ancient. She slowed, approaching me and Die Gratia.

"Shadow." There was no trace of the anger in Die Gratia's voice that existed the night before. She seemed perfectly calm.

"Die Gratia." Shadow replied. "I wish to formally apologize to you."

"For what?" Die Gratia asked. "For cursing Celeste. I never should've done that, orders notwithstanding." Shadow replied.

Die Gratia sighed. "I know you are but you have no idea what you put Celeste through, she couldn't stand it." She growled.

"I did know, that's why I did everything I could to find an alternative." Shadow replied.

"I avoid cursing ships unless there is no other option, other than one exception but that was different."

"What occurred between you and HMS Victory is totally justified and it is none of my business." Die Gratia replied.

"Thank you." Shadow said. Die Gratia smiled sadly. "No, thank you." She replied. She looked at me. "Both of you."

I shrugged. "You both forgave many years ago, you just needed a little push is all." I replied.

I watched in satisfaction as they sailed away together, catching up on all they had missed.

I sighed, thinking of Lucania and the news I'd soon have to bring her about Carmania's death.

I could only wish that our rift could be sealed just as easily.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND AUGUST 1901

I arrived back in Southampton after being relieved of duty by HMS Die Gratia.

Shadow was relieved as well but she had to stay down at the Cape and resume her duties as soul carrier.

"You'll see me again soon." She assured me. "I didn't really have a chance to enjoy Southampton."

I chuckled. "I look forward to it." I replied. I nuzzled her.

"You take care of yourself, you hear?" I asked. She nodded. "I will, you too." She replied.

Atlantic met me at the White Star docks. I was shocked at how tired she looked.

The aftereffects of surviving Propellerous were taking their toll. She was thin, almost scraggily looking and her eyes were dull.

The raspy way her voice sounded when she greeted me suggested she'd been coughing.

"Atlantic." I whispered. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." She assured me.

"It's good to have you back." She said, nudging me. "It's good to be back." I replied.

We returned to our berth. "Atlantic, I'll be back but I have to tell Lucania that her healer's dead." I told her.

She nodded. "Then do." She ordered. "You mustn't waste your time on an old tub like me."

"You're no old tub." I whispered. She chuckled, I tried to hide my wince at the harsh sound of it.

"Go on." She ordered. I dipped my head and left.

Lucania was in her berth when I arrived, her eyes fixed on the stars. She heard me approach and turned to face me.

"Oceanic!" She exclaimed. The pleasure in her eyes caused my hopes to soar.

But it faded as quickly as the light in her eyes. Her face became stern again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I'm here with news from South Africa." I replied.

"Go on." She ordered. She knew what I was going to tell her was bad and was bracing herself.

"Lucania, Carmania, she's dead. She was torpedoed sometime during the night. I came upon the debris in the morning." I replied.

Her eyes swam with tears but she composed herself. "Thank you Oceanic, you are dismissed." She said coolly.

I dipped my head, turning to leave. "Oceanic?" She asked. I paused. "Yes, Lucania." I replied.

"Thank you." I nodded and continued on.

The next few days passed almost uneventfully. I resumed my duties as deputy and with the end of the Boer War, things were returning to normal.

But one thing still worried me. Atlantic's illness was getting worse. Germanic had confined her to her berth, an action which she didn't protest as much as she should've. It was concerning.

"If you're here to give me some long scolding about resting then you can forget it." She growled as I approached just before I left for New York.

"Atlantic, you do need sleep. You're weak from beating Propellerous and your body needs to rest." I ordered.

"If I didn't know any better, you sound like a healer instead of a deputy crosser." Atlantic muttered.

I chuckled. "Well somebody's got to help you follow orders." I said. She smiled, and then turned her head away to cough.

I noticed that her coughs wracked her whole body. Her hull shuddered with each spasm.

I rubbed her side to ease it. "Thanks." Atlantic rasped. I nodded. "Anytime Atlantic." I replied.

"Go to New York." She ordered. "But Atlantic!" I protested. "Go, that's an order." She growled.

I nodded. "Yes Atlantic." I sighed and raced off out of the harbor for New York.

On the way, I came across Campania. The Cunard deputy was on her way back to Southampton from Boston.

"Oceanic." She inclined her head. I paused.

"Yes, Campania?" I asked. "I wanted to thank you." She replied.

"For what?" I asked. "For telling my sister what happened to Carmania." She replied. "You didn't have to do that but we are grateful."

I shook my head. "There's no need to thank me." I replied. "You had a right to know."

Campania nodded. "This leaves Cunard without a healer." She said.

"What do you suggest?" I asked. She shrugged. "I'm not sure." She replied.

"It's not my place to suggest things." She said. "But you're deputy." I protested.

"And Lucania's leader." She retorted. I sighed. "Fine, but if you were leader, what would you say we do?" I asked.

"It seems you already know." She said. "I do, but I want to hear you say it." I replied.

She growled. "If it were up to me, I'd say we establish an alliance at once." She said.

I raised my head, suddenly hopeful. "But that's not my decision, it's Lucania's and she's in no condition to propose such a thing at the moment."

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly concerned for my friend. "She's down with Stormcough. She usually gets it at this time of year, but I've never seen it this bad before." She replied.

"Well keep me informed." I ordered. "If she needs help, tell Germanic that I order her to assist in any way she can."

Campania nodded. "You're fond of her, aren't you?" She asked. It was more of a statement that a question but seeing no reason to lie, I nodded.

"Yes." I replied. "She may not think we're friends anymore but I'll always be there for her."

Campania looked surprised. "She said the same thing about you." She said.

"Really?" I asked. "Yes, she said that more than anything, she wanted to see you safe." Campania replied.

Her gaze became intense. "She was willing to sacrifice her position as leader if that meant you were okay."

"I would do the same thing for her if the situation aroused." I replied. She nodded.

"I figured as much." She said. "I'll see you in Southampton." She continued on.

I smacked my bow on the water. How could I have been so stupid? The whole time, I thought that Lucania hated me but instead she felt the same way I did.

I snorted and then laughed at the sheer silliness of the situation. Here were two ships, both caring for each other and each convinced that the other hated her when in fact they were always friends.

Still laughing, I continued on to New York. I arrived around noon on Wednesday as scheduled but the long line at customs on Elis Island delayed me until late at night.

"Well, about time you showed up!" Britannic called as I docked beside her.

"It was the darn immigrants." I grumbled, feeling bitter towards steerage for the first time.

"More and more are coming in every day, it's expected." She replied.

"Perhaps." I agreed, grudgingly. She nudged me. "Come on, don't be such a grump." She chided.

"Now give me a smile." She ordered. I glared at her. "None of that now, come on." She said.

I huffed but I made the mistake of looking directly at her. Slowly, the corners of my mouth turned upwards and my face fell into a relaxed, confident smile.

"I really hate it when you do that, Britannic." I complained. She chuckled.

"Happy to help Oceanic." She replied, amused. Growling playfully, I splashed some water in her face.

"Ooh, I'll get you for that!" She shrieked and lunged. Yelping in surprise, I whirled around and raced off for the navy yard. Britannic followed.

"You're mine Oceanic!" Britannic called. "You'll have to catch me first." I replied, laughing.

I took the opportunity to send another wave at her. She spluttered. "Ha!" I exclaimed.

She growled and we continued our game of cat and mouse, me being the mouse, until we could play no more.

"Alright enough!" Britannic cried, gasping for breath. I paused and turned back to circle around her.

"You're older than I thought." I teased. She glared at me. "I'm not much older than you." She retorted.

I chuckled at her hostility. "I take it back then." I said. I gave her a playful nudge.

"You never stop do you?" She asked. "I'm young and full of energy, so nope." I replied happily, sounding almost smug of my advantage.

"I envy that sometimes." She sighed. "But we both need our sleep. We've got an early start tomorrow."

"Ugh." I complained. She smirked at my complaint. "You do want to look nice when Morgan comes on board right?" She asked.

"Don't remind me of that "special ticket" he received to come aboard me, I feel sick enough already." I grumbled. She laughed.

Side by side we returned to our berths. Britannic yawned. "Goodnight, Oceanic." She murmured.

"Goodnight, Britannic." I replied but I was fairly certain she couldn't hear me as she'd already fallen asleep.

Smiling, closed my eyes and followed her example.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND NOVEMBER 1901

I tried to relax in my berth as I struggled to blot out Germanic's complaining.

The young healer was usually very composed and rarely complained or whined about anything but right now, she was spilling it big time.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was coming close to what the humans call a temper tantrum.

I smirked at the thought. "I don't find anything about this funny Oceanic." The said ship growled.

"Neither do I." I replied. "Then why were you smiling?" She asked. "I wasn't smiling." I defended.

"Yes you were." She accused. "No, I was not." I replied. "Yes, I'm pretty sure I saw a smile on your face just a second ago." She persisted.

"No, I'm pretty sure I did not smile at anything." I retorted. "Oceanic." She growled.

"Ok, ok I was smiling." I admitted. "So I ask again, what do you find amusing here? I certainly can't see anything funny about this." She snapped.

"I know, Germanic it's just…" She cut me off. "I'm trying to help not one but two lines here." She grumbled.

"I know." I sighed. "I've got no one to help me." She said. "I know Germanic." I said again.

"And my herbs stocks are getting dangerously low from overuse. There is no way they can last the winter if this keeps up." She continued.

"Germanic I know all this." I huffed. "Then why don't you do something about it?" She asked.

"What could I do? I'm a crosser, not a healer." I replied. "But you're deputy, surely you can do something." She exclaimed.

"The only thing I can do and will do right now is tell you to stop behaving like a human three year old and get back to work." I growled.

"Besides, your constant chatter is making my head hurt." I muttered, pressing it against the dock.

"If you have a migraine I can get some poppy seeds for that." Germanic said.

In a lower voice she added "But that would leave my stores dangerously low because SOMEONE REFUSES TO HELP ME FIND A WAY TO STOCK UP SO I CAN DO MY JOB!"

She shouted the last part practically right into my ear. "What's more," She continued as if nothing else had happened.

"The first freeze is supposed to hit early this year and all the local patches of herbs have been picked bare. I cannot risk taking any more from them as I need them for the next season." She sighed.

"Maybe I should just speak to Atlantic about trading for some foreign herbs." I narrowed my eyes.

"Our leader is not currently able to discuss that with you as you should very well know, Germanic." I said, my tone firm.

"Yes I know that. I'm in my herbstore each day to give her what's left of my tansy and poppy seeds." She replied.

"I sense a "but" coming." I muttered. "But," She began. "And there we go, the complaint I was waiting for." I sighed, settling in for another long rant.

She glared at me. "I cannot keep depleting my stores. I'll have to ration them severely. I might even have to take a few ships off them for a while until I can build up a sufficient store." She said.

"And you'll just let those ships suffer for it then?" I asked. She stiffened. "It'd only be for a few weeks at most. And I'd stop or reduce the dosage only on ships who aren't critical." She said.

"Or who are bound to die anyway." She muttered under her breath. It was so faint that I almost didn't hear it, but I did.

"What was that?" I asked, turning to face her. She met my gaze evenly.

"I have several patients, one in particular who is not responding to any treatment I give." She replied.

"Then try something else." I growled, knowing who she was referring to. "I have!" She cried. "But nothing is working." She took a deep breath.

"Look all I'm saying here is that if I can't get a sufficient supply of herbs soon, then I won't have the supplies necessary to help any ship, let alone one who is still fighting a terminal disease."

"I thought Atlantic beat Propellerous." I whispered. "She did, but Propellerous has a habit of returning briefly as the last remnants of the virus die." She replied.

"It's on rare occasion that it actually gains ground but this is what appears to be happening. It's called Omegas because those few ships who manage to survive Propellerous, die from this." Germanic explained.

"So what, you're going to cut off all herbs to her, just let her die?" I asked. "If that's what is necessary to preserve White Star, then yes I will." She replied.

I stifled a growl. How dare Germanic suggest such a thing? To cut off all herb supplies to Atlantic would be signing her own death warrant, it'd kill her.

"Look around you Oceanic." Germanic continued, oblivious to my rising anger.

"This line is in disarray and has been for years. It's only a matter of time before we fall into American hands and with winter coming on we can't be sure if there'll even be a line left. The sacrifice of one for the sake of many is a worthwhile gamble." She said.

I was usually very complacent. I rarely got mad at anyone but now, I unleashed all my feelings on Germanic. The healer had crossed a line and I intended to put a stop it, today.

"No gamble is worthwhile when it is lives you are gambling." I snarled. "You may ration the herbs all you like Germanic but I will see Atlantic through the winter alive, is that clear?" I asked.

Meekly she nodded. "Good," I sighed, my anger fading as quickly as it had come.

"You are dismissed Germanic." I ordered. She turned for her herbstore without another word.

"Well, I never thought I'd see her speechless." Britannic said as she approached.

"I suspect you heard what was said?" I asked. "I heard everything." She replied.

"And?" I inquired. "I think Germanic may have a point." She replied. I nearly reeled backwards in shock.

"Britannic," I said. "Germanic was suggesting that she ration all herbs. Atlantic's situation is precarious enough as it is, a drop in the dosage could kill her." I replied.

"I know that." She said gently. "She's your sister!" I exclaimed. "If it were Olympic, I would never take such a risk."

"Atlantic is not Olympic and you didn't know your sister as long as I've known mine." Britannic replied.

"I knew Olympic well enough." I retorted. "Did you?" She shot back. "Think of it this way, would Olympic willingly continue taking Germanic's herbs if she knew it was harming White Star?" She asked.

I didn't answer, I knew she was right. Olympic would never willingly take herbs when she knew they were needed elsewhere. She would always put her line first.

"Think about it." Britannic ordered and sailed away.

Sighing, I tried to relax and catch some well-deserved shut eye but I found myself thinking over what Germanic and Britannic had said.

The more I did, the more I came to realize they were right. White Star's herbs stocks were at a critical level and in order to conserve what we had left for winter, we had to ration even if that meant losing some ships.

I knew what Olympic would say. She'd tell me that it was okay to ration. Even if it meant she'd die, my sister was always willing to protect her line.

Atlantic would no doubt tell me the same thing if I asked her, but I had to be sure.

Backing out of my berth, I sailed over to Germanic's herbstore where she was keeping Atlantic.

It was well protected from the cold and made excellent quarters for sick patients.

I could see four ships in there. Germanic was hovering over one as she gave her a small, measly dose of feverfew and lavender. She didn't look up but she knew I was there.

"Yes, Oceanic what do you want?" She asked. "I need to speak with Atlantic." I replied.

"I'm here Oceanic, what is it?" My leader was huddled in the corner but she shifted somewhat straight as she looked at me.

"I have to ask you something." I replied. She sighed. "Go on." She ordered.

"I'm not sure if you are aware of this but Germanic's herb stocks are reaching critical levels." Atlantic nodded.

"I expected as much." She murmured. "Well, what are you going to do about it?" She asked.

"Germanic suggested a ration of all herb supplies to all ships except a few essential cases. Unfortunately, she considers that you're not one of them." I replied.

"Is that true Germanic?" She asked, fixing her gaze over my shoulder on the healer. "Yes." Germanic replied.

Atlantic nodded. She looked back at me. "Do it." She ordered. "But Atlantic, you're fragile enough as it is. If we lesson the dose any further, you could die." I protested.

"I've just given you a direct order and you insist on disobeying it?" She asked.

I didn't flounder, I glared back defiantly. "If this were the navy, I'd have you stripped of your commission but this is a merchant line and I can see your intentions are pure so I'll let this one slide but don't you ever, ever disobey a direct order again, especially one that determines the safety of this line. Is that understood?" She growled.

I nodded. "Yes Atlantic." She replied. "Good." She sighed. "Tell Germanic I approve her plan."

"You know very well that I do not." I snapped. "I never expected you to." She replied evenly.

"You're committed to protecting me." She said. "To my last breath." I replied, my voice no more than a whisper.

She raised her head to nuzzle me. "You're warm." She murmured.

"Are you sure that's not just you?" I asked. She shrugged. "It's possible. But go and get some rest." She replied.

For once, I didn't argue. My head was pounding and I knew I'd have a grade one migraine come morning.

I sighed, not looking forward to the prospect. They always made me sick and Germanic could not afford to waste any more herbs on dumb crossers.

I nodded and giving Atlantic one last nuzzle, I left. "We commence your plan starting tomorrow, Germanic." I ordered.

"Yes, Oceanic." She replied, a bit surprised by my abrupt change in attitude.

I didn't hear her reply. I was already racing back to my berth.

Docking for the third time tonight, I hoped that now I could get some decent rest.

Before I went to sleep, I raised my head to look at the stars and could only hope and pray to the Ancients that I had made the right choice.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND DECEMBER 1901

Germanic's prediction proved correct. A large blizzard blew in the first week of December and soon everything was coated in a thick blanket of snow.

In my berth, I shivered. "Ugh, nasty." Britannic muttered beside me. "Oh come on. Where's your Christmas spirit?" I exclaimed.

"It vanished with this weather." She replied and moaned. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"The cold does horrors to these old bones." She replied. I nodded. Germanic usually gave her a poluse to help but as all herbs were being rationed, she had to do without.

Being dockside was miserable enough for any ship let alone one with rheumatism and muscle problems.

Britannic moaned again. I frowned, wishing I could do something to ease her pain. Looking around, I saw Victory passing by on her way out into the main channel.

"Victory!" I called, racing over to her. She paused. "Well hello Oceanic. What brings you out here? You're not due for New York for another few days." She asked.

"I need to ask you a question." I replied. "Shoot."

"Britannic's rheumatism is acting up again and Germanic's trying to ration her herbs as much as possible so she can't help her. Any suggestions?" I asked.

"Hmm, well there is a new procedure that I've been working on but whether or not it'll actually work remains the question." She replied.

"You could try though right?" I asked. Victory looked at Britannic.

The poor ship was frozen in her berth. She was cold but she couldn't even shiver as any movement sent waves of pain down her hull.

"When I get back from patrol, I'll see what I can do." Victory said. "You're going out in that?" I asked, giving a soft cough.

The harbor was more or less sheltered but once Victory reached the entrance she'd be subjected to high winds and rough waves. As a sailing ship she'd be helpless and at their mercy.

Victory looked at me in concern before replying "Do you think I've survived the last 200 years on sheer luck?"

"Even that has its limit. Trust me, I've seen and been in worse storms than this one." She assured me.

I nodded. "Still, be careful." I warned. She chuckled. "Always am." She replied and sailed out.

Having nothing else to do, I visited Atlantic. My leader was well protected from the elements inside Germanic's herbstore but on top of Omegas, her Stormcough, at this time of year known as Icecough, had returned.

Unfortunately, her case was not unique as nearly everyone had a cough. I myself was a little raspy but with rations down to just one tansy leaf a day and no desire to cut that even further, I kept quiet about it.

Atlantic was lying comfortably in the corner. She was wide awake but her eyes were dull with illness.

"Oceanic." She rasped. "How're you feeling?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I feel like I've been flipped by a pod of orcas and then dragged through a fleet of trigger happy battleships but that comes and goes." She replied.

I chuckled. "That's just about how everyone else is feeling at the moment." I said.

She nuzzled me. "You're warm, warmer than you were yesterday." She murmured.

"Well you do have Icecough so I wouldn't be surprised if everything seemed a little warm to you." I replied.

I felt a tightening in my chest as I said this and knew a cough was coming on but not wanting to worry Atlantic, I held it back.

One of the most common symptoms of Icecough was a cooler hull so I wouldn't be surprised if the difference in temperature was accentuated a little.

Still, it concerned me. What if she was right? I wasn't feeling myself lately. It could be that I was with fever too.

"Perhaps." Atlantic agreed although I could see the worry that clouded her eyes.

I shifted a little, the tightening in my chest was becoming stronger, and I couldn't hold back my cough much longer.

"Hey," I chided gently. "Don't worry about me. You're the one who's stuck in Germanic's den." I said.

"And so will you be if you're not careful." She replied. "She has a point, Oceanic." Germanic said as she emerged from the depths of the herbstore.

The strong sour tang of plant juice hit me suddenly and I noticed the green stains around her mouth and splotches of it on her hull. _"She must've been working on some poluse."_ I realized.

"I can guarantee you Oceanic that you will be stuck here if you don't leave now." She growled. I chuckled.

Atlantic fixed me with an intense, passionate stare.

"Please, please be careful." She begged. "I can't have my deputy down too."

I nodded. "I will, I promise." I assured her. I nuzzled her once more and left.

Once outside and a safe distance away I gave myself over and broke into a severe coughing fit.

Hacking, I spat phlegm into the water. Now that my lungs were clear, I shook my head and sailed back to my berth to spend the night.

I didn't notice the concerned, watchful eyes of Lucania as I left.

The storm intensified as the day went on and by sundown, I honestly couldn't tell you if it was night or day the clouds were so dark.

I was trying to catch a few precious hours of sleep before it got to windy to do so at all when I heard a yelp of pain.

Snapping my head up, I looked around. The strong, tar smell of blood hit me suddenly and I searched for its source.

Victory was reentering the harbor and she wasn't alone. She was towing another ship. This poor thing looked as though she'd met Moby Dick.

Blood coated her sides and she was so banged up she appeared almost unrecognizable. But when she got closer, I knew who it was.

As she passed by me, Die Gratia raised her head. "Oceanic." She whispered weakly.

"What happened?" I demanded. "I ran aground. It's fortunate that Victory was patrolling the area when she did." She replied.

I nodded. "Take her to Germanic." I ordered. Victory didn't argue, she dipped her head and sailed off with Die Gratia behind her.

I followed at a distance, not wanting to make Germanic's herbstore even more crowded when I arrived.

Germanic had ears like a fox, even in this wind, and came rushing out of her store when she heard my whistle.

She saw Die Gratia. "Oh poor thing," She whispered. "Bring her inside." She ordered. Victory did.

Die Gratia was placed near Atlantic in the corner. The latter appeared to be asleep but raised her head when she heard Die Gratia.

"Those wounds look nasty." She observed. "Yeah well they feel nasty too." Die Gratia replied.

Germanic vanished into the back of the store. She reemerged carrying several yarrow and marigold leaves.

"I was going to use these for a joint poluse but it appears that Britannic will just have to do without them." She said.

I nodded. "That's fine Germanic, I'll tell her and I'm sure she'd agree." I replied.

Germanic nodded her thanks and went right to work. Nudging the former naval leader over on her side, she got a better look at Die Gratia's wounds.

I instinctively moved forward to shield Atlantic from their view but she gave me a furious nip.

I backed off with a yelp. "What was that for?" I exclaimed. But Atlantic wasn't paying me the slightest attention. She was focused solely on Die Gratia.

"Will she be alright?" She asked Germanic. "I'm not sure." She replied. "What do you think Victory?"

The senior healer sighed. "She lost a lot of blood. Only time will tell I guess." She muttered.

"Do what you can Germanic." Die Gratia murmured. "I ask nothing more."

Germanic nodded and began pressing what was left of her cobwebs onto the old ship's wounds.

But the flow of blood seemed relentless and nothing Germanic did could stop it. In desperation, she grabbed some of the overhanging lichen to press on Die Gratia's wounds.

Although they were laden with bacteria, Germanic was more focused on the more immediate threat of blood loss than on infection.

Still, the wounds refused to stop bleeding. Die Gratia grew weaker as her life force drained out of her.

Germanic finally paused in her work. She looked up at me with hollow eyes.

"She's lost too much blood. There's nothing I can do." She whispered.

Die Gratia smiled sadly. "It's not your fault." She whispered. "You did all that you could." She shivered.

Victory pressed against her to try and warm her. Die Gratia blinked her gratitude.

"Oceanic?" She asked. "Here Die Gratia." I replied, moving into her view. I blinked hard to clear my vision from the tears.

"Do not grieve for me. I will be with the Ancients soon." She coughed, a trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth.

She leaned forward, pressing her bow to my ear she whispered "There is still hope for your sister."

As she pulled back to look at me I nodded. She groaned, lying back on her side. Her eyes were fixed on something I couldn't see.

"Celeste." She whispered. I was going to ask her what she meant but that's when I noticed she'd stopped breathing.

Victory wailed in grief. I pressed against her. Atlantic turned her head away and I was vaguely aware of Victory's tears coating my hull.

I wasn't really focused on that though. I was more concerned with what just happened.

HMS Die Gratia, leader of the Royal Navy, hero of Gibraltar, Commander of the South African forces in the Boer War, was dead.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND DECEMBER 1901

Die Gratia was dead. After Germanic had taken her body away to the waiting scrappers she returned to face us.

"Someone has to tell Acorn what has happened." She said. "If she doesn't know already." Victory muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Die Gratia may've stepped down from the post of leader but she was still very much in command. She and Acorn merely shared their authority. Acorn would feel it when she died. I know I did." She explained. I nodded.

"I'll go." I said. My vision became blurry again and I blinked. "I'll tell Acorn." As I turned to go a wave of nausea overtook me and I staggered.

Victory quickly righted me. "You alright?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." I replied.

Before she could say that I wasn't I sailed out. Victory looked back at Atlantic. My leader nodded.

"Go." She ordered. Victory dipped her head and followed me.

Atlantic knew me well. She knew just as well as I did that I was not alright.

The wind had stirred up a blizzard and Victory had a hard time seeing but she located me easily enough by the sound of my coughing.

I staggered to a halt, hacking and spluttering as I tried to clear my lungs. Nothing I did was working.

I felt as though I was drowning, an ironic feeling for a ship to have. It was becoming harder for me to breathe.

"Oceanic!" Victory cried. She raced over to me, seeing my condition. Thinking quickly, she gave my decks a good smack with her bow.

With one last hack I managed to clear my lungs and airways of phlegm.

"Thank you." I rasped. She nodded. "I don't usually impose my will on anyone anymore but in this case I'll make an exception." She replied.

"I must insist that you come with me to Cowes. Lyone can treat you properly there." Feeling the weight of her order, I obeyed.

Reaching the main gates, there was a young sentry on duty who, upon seeing Victory, stood at attention and saluted smartly.

"At ease soldier." Victory ordered gruffly. The warship relaxed. "What's your name?" Victory asked.

"HMS Dreadnought ma'am." She replied. Victory nodded. "Take this merchant ship to HMS Lyone." She ordered.

"I relieve you of this post." Dreadnought saluted again and took Victory's place at my side while the latter took up Dreadnought's position at the gate.

The main harbor inside the fort was deserted spare a few ships who were conducting a few odd jobs.

Apparently the navy was just as eager to avoid the bad weather as the merchant fleets.

Dreadnought and I approached a large group of sheltered berths. I assumed this was the healer's dock.

"HMS Lyone!" Dreadnought called into the shelter. "I've got another one here for ya."

Victory's most experienced apprentice stuck her head out through the curtains. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the navy's accommodations.

"HMS Dreadnought, wha?" She broke off when she saw me. Her demeanor changed at once. "Oh, bring her in quickly." She ordered.

Dreadnought did as she was told and gently guided me inside. There was one other ship in there besides Lyone, the fleet's deputy HMS Boadicea.

"She cut herself pretty good on training maneuvers and the wound is refusing to heal." Lyone explained.

Dreadnought nodded, giving her deputy a worried look. I could sympathize.

Boadicea looked up sleepily at Dreadnought. "Did someone relieve you?" She asked.

Dreadnought nodded. "Yes, HMS Victory did while I took this ocean liner to HMS Lyone." She replied.

I was coughing when she said this but I soon stopped and looked up to meet Dreadnought's gaze.

"My name is Oceanic." I snapped. Dreadnought gave a low growl but Boadicea looked amused.

"Stand down HMS Dreadnought." She ordered. Dreadnought reluctantly ceased her muted growl.

Boadicea looked at me. "This one has an attitude, I like that." She murmured.

"South Africa?" She asked. I nodded. "Yes, Cape Town for 7 months." I replied.

"I heard of your efforts with HMS Long Shadow, well done." She praised me. "Thank you ma'am." I replied.

"Oh stop that!" She exclaimed. "The name is Boadicea and it'd be nice to hear it once in a while." She gave Dreadnought a pointed glare.

"Oh!" The younger ship yelped. "You can call me Dreadnought." She said quickly although her expression clearly said "Not on your life."

I chuckled, not the least bit offended by her stiffness. "Oceanic, not RMS or HMS just Oceanic please." I replied.

Boadicea nodded. "Aye, I think that'll do just fine." She agreed. "Alright then, Oceanic just do what Lyone tells you and you'll be out of here that much sooner." She instructed.

"You should really follow your own advice Boadicea." Lyone added. Overhearing the whole conversation, she now reemerged from the depths of the herbstore carrying a few poppy seeds.

"I've been telling you for the past hour to sleep. Now I'm making it an order." She growled. Boadicea sighed.

"Fine." She grumbled. She curled up in her corner, keeping one sleepy but curious eye on me while Dreadnought just glared.

I ignored her fish eye and let Lyone guide me to my own rack. "You'll need to stay here for at least a week while I try and treat that cough." The healer ordered.

"But my fleet, they need me!" I protested. "Is there not another ship that could handle your duties?" Lyone asked.

"Um, Atlantic's sisters Britannic and Majestic could split the tasks." I replied. She nodded.

"We'll send a message to them. No doubt they've heard of your condition by now but we'll tell them their jobs so they can be sure." Lyone said.

"Thank you." I replied. "But until then, you are to stay on the fort grounds, Dreadnought will act as your guide should you need anything." Lyone said.

"Oh WHAT!" Dreadnought exclaimed. "You heard me." Lyone replied. Was that smugness I heard in her voice?

Dreadnought muttered a vile curse under her breath. I raised an eyebrow.

From her place in the corner, Boadicea, apparently feigning sleep, now spoke up. "Hey, I hear language like that again and you're on barnacle duty for a month." She growled.

"Boadicea, don't make me come over there." Lyone threatened. Looking slightly miffed, Boadicea shut her trap.

Lyone turned back to Dreadnought. "You expect me to escort this, this merchant ship around a naval base!" The latter asked.

"I can hear you, you know." I said. She ignored me as I expected. Lyone's voice was icy calm as she replied "You will do as you are told Dreadnought."

Growling, Dreadnought whirled around and left without giving me a second glance.

"She likes you." Lyone said. "I can see that, how?" I said sarcastically. "She didn't blow you to bits for one thing." Lyone replied.

"She a hot head." I asked. "Worse, she's more like a left wing really." She replied. "Phew." I whistled. "Well with guns like that she can be just about anything she wants to be."

"Never a truer statement has been made Oceanic." Lyone agreed. "She's young," Boadicea said. "She's ambitious, Ancients know she's been after my job since the day she was launched, but she's got a lot to learn before she's ready for a leadership position."

"Ok, that's it!" Lyone yowled and rushing forward, tied a leaf around the deputy's mouth to keep her from talking.

"I've heard enough from you today now it's time to go to bed." She growled. My whole body was shaking from laughter.

I'd always thought naval ships as well disciplined but clearly I was being proven wrong by the fleet's deputy and healer no less.

"And what pray tell is so funny?" Boadicea mumbled through the leaf, ignoring Lyone's death glare.

"You," I gasped. "Just, naval ships, behaving like sailboats. I never thought this was possible."

Boadicea rolled her eyes. "We may appear to be stiff but thanks to Acorn, we've relaxed a little." She said, nudging the leaf off her mouth.

Lyone had had enough and promptly shoved a batch of poppy seeds down the deputy's throat.

Boadicea yawned and within minutes she was asleep. "I usually don't resort to such measures but there are times where she needs to learn her place." Lyone said.

"Well I can't say I'm too surprised." I sighed. A few stems of tansy were set down in front of me.

"Eat these, they'll ease your cough." Lyone ordered. I looked uncertainly at the stems, thinking about all the other ships in my fleet who were surviving on only one leaf.

"Lyone I can't." I said. "Don't give me that, if you want to help your fleet you're going to help them healthy, now eat." She ordered.

Sighing, I knew there was no point in arguing and dipped my head to eat them while outside, Dreadnought groaned at the prospect of playing babysitter.

Little did she know that our encounter would change her life forever.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND DECEMBER 1901

I was up early the next morning. The tansy that Lyone gave to me the night before had worked wonders and already I felt clearer.

Dreadnought was waiting for me as I emerged from the herbstore. "Well it's about time." She huffed.

"I've been up for over an hour waiting for you." I ignored her gruff demeanor.

"What, it's 5 in the morning do you ever sleep?" I asked. She sniffed. "Of course, I couldn't do my job if I didn't." She replied.

She sighed. "Well, what do you want to see first?" She asked. I shrugged. "You're more familiar with the fort than I am, you decide." I replied.

She shrugged. "Alright, come on. I'll show you the armory." She sailed off. Grinning, I followed her.

It didn't matter to me where we went. I already had a job to do today. Before the sun set, I would make Dreadnought smile.

I took a peek inside the large hanger that held the main ordinances. "From left to right are the 12, 13, and 14 inch shells that the battleships use for their main guns." She explained.

"They're so big." I breathed. "How far can they go?" I asked. "On average, we can fire those projectiles up to 25 miles." She replied.

I whistled. "Impressive, very impressive." I said. "Indefatigable would be pleased to hear you say that, she loves her guns and I mean loooves them." Dreadnought rolled her eyes.

"It's ridiculous really." I snorted. "For a battleship, I highly doubt that." I replied. "Aren't you all like obsessed with your guns." I asked.

"We're obsessed with a big boom, there's a difference." She retorted. I shrugged, once again acting indifferent to her hostility.

We continued on our tour and the sun was beginning to set as we finished up with the barracks.

I was grinning but Dreadnought looked sterner than ever. I began looking around for something that might help me achieve my goal when I spotted two sentries just inside one of the side gates.

They were two little cruisers, Snowdrop and Scorpion I believe their names were.

"Hey Dreadnought, why don't they ever move?" I asked. "Hmm, oh all sentries are trained not to move a muscle unless in great emergency. It teaches us valuable patience skills." She replied.

"I'll bet it does but have they ever been tested?" I asked. "Pardon." She replied. "Watch this." I said.

I slowly crept up to the two guards. "Oceanic, I hardly think that'll work." Dreadnought called. I stopped and turned back around and rejoined her.

"Oh stop being such a buzzkill and have some fun for once." I chided. "Fun?" She asked. "Now don't tell me you warships don't have time for fun?" I asked in shock.

"We do too!" She retorted. "Then prove it and help me crack these two eggs." I replied.

"I am not a sailboat!" She protested. "And not once did I ever say you were but come on, this is a very fun game." I insisted.

"No." She said simply. I sighed. "Well is there any other game that you can think of?" I asked. She frowned and slowly she nodded.

"Yes, but I'm not doing it." She replied. "Well, what is it?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, I'm not doing it." She muttered. I gave her a pointed look.

She groaned. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this Oceanic." She hissed.

We were beside the ordinance hanger, across from the spot where the two sentries stood. Nearby were a group of destroyers and battleships sleeping the night away.

"The new shift will start in just a few minutes." Dreadnought warned. "Understood." I replied and moved forward.

Halting in front of one of the sleeping destroyers, I blew my horn loudly. She yelped and jumped backwards.

I laughed as she smacked her head on the dock. "Not funny." She snapped but I had already moved on to another.

Again, I blew my horn. The destroyer let out a surprised exclamation that was cut off when she snapped her mooring lines and slipped into the other woken ship.

"Ha!" I laughed. "DD's." The two sentries had not moved an inch towards us but their eyes were alight with mirth and they turned their heads to hide their laughter.

I turned to Dreadnought. "Your turn." I said. She stiffened. "I will not take part in this childish behavior." She retorted.

"Baby." I accused her. "I'm not a baby." She replied. "Bawk, bawk, bawk." I clucked.

"Alright, alright." She growled and cautiously approached one of the sleeping battleships.

Positioning herself directly in front she blew her whistle and at the same time, sounded General Quarters.

"Whoa!" The battleship yelped and leapt up high. Unfortunately, all the other battleships woke too and I heard the sounds of hull meeting dock and other hull as they all scrambled for position.

Dreadnought backed off, surprised that she'd managed to wake so many. "I didn't know I was that loud." She said.

"Battleships sure are light sleepers." I replied. I straightened up to look at 10 angry battleships glaring icily at me and revving their engines.

"Run?" I asked Dreadnought. "Run." She agreed. We took off. "Get 'em!" A voice shouted behind us. The sentries were doubling over, laughing as we raced past.

The pounding of propellers against the water was heard behind us as the battleships gave chase.

"We need a place to hide." I said. "In here." Dreadnought ordered and raced inside the half-closed munition's hanger.

We hid safely inside as the mob raced past without noticing us. Once they were gone Dreadnought and I exchanged glances.

The corners of Dreadnought's mouth twitched upwards into a smile and before long she was laughing. I laughed along with her.

Unfortunately, our battleship friends heard us and we were surrounded and escorted to Acorn.

"Now what is the meaning of this?" The fleet leader demanded. The two sentries from earlier had the unpleasant task of waking her.

It was unpleasant because Acorn had a habit of training her guns on anyone who tried to wake her in the middle of the night.

Snowdrop and Scorpion were still shaking from their near encounter with death. "Oceanic, Dreadnought?" She asked, surprised.

"What do you two think you're doing?" She asked. "We're sorry." Dreadnought mumbled, I echoed her.

She looked at her gathered fleet. "Leave us, I want to deal with these two alone." She ordered.

I gulped, I didn't like the sound of that. "Are you happy now?" Dreadnought asked.

"I got you to crack didn't I?" I replied. "It was a rhetorical question." She sniffed and fell silent.

"Come with me." Acorn ordered, her expression unreadable as she turned back inside her quarters with us following.

Once inside, her demeanor changed dramatically and her face split into a wide grin.

"How did you do it?" She exclaimed. "Do what?" Dreadnought and I asked at the same time.

"Oceanic, how did you get Dreadnought to laugh?" She asked. I chuckled nervously while Dreadnought took interest in the water below, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"Um, I'm not sure, just a little fun I guess." I replied. Acorn nodded.

"I've been trying for years to get her simply to smile, let alone laugh like she did." She gave a fond glance to her youngest battleship.

"I don't know why you don't laugh more. It's a pretty sound." Dreadnought ducked her head shyly, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Aww, you've gotten her to blush how cute." I said. "Shut up you git." She growled although she was smiling.

Acorn chuckled. "I'll admit this was worth being woken up and as consequence nearly killing one of my destroyers again." She sighed.

"But now it's time for us all to go to bed." She ordered. "So you're not going to punish us?" I asked.

"Oh I am, something about 'misconduct of nighttime hours' and all that demands punishment." She replied. I winced. "What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I think I know." Dreadnought groaned.

A day later, Acorn delivered our punishment. We were told to scrub down every one of the docks we disturbed and replace any damaged or rotting wood on them on our own without human assistance.

"I think we got off pretty light considering." I said. Dreadnought huffed. "Light, we have a football field's worth of boards to clean, scrub, polish and replace not to mention holystone. I don't consider that light." She growled.

"Oh lighten up will you, it could've been worse." I replied. "Oceanic is right, Acorn easily could've had you two blasting barnacles." Lyone said, coming over.

Dreadnought shuddered. "Don't say that, you might give her an idea." She moaned. "Oh whining are we?" Lyone asked.

Dreadnought paled. "No, ma'am I wasn't, uh I mean uh." Lyone laughed. "Oceanic was right, you do need to lighten up." She said.

"Thank you." I said. Dreadnought growled. We reached the end of the dock. "Well the scrubbing is done, now we just need to rinse it." I said.

"I'll get the hose." Dreadnought sighed as I resumed scrubbing my section just to make sure it was clean.

She returned and we ran it out, I grabbed the nozzle and Dreadnought turned the knob with her teeth. The water came bursting out.

The force of it reeled me backwards so I sprayed water on Dreadnought accidently. "Hey!" She yelped spitting it out.

"Sorry." I replied although her eyes held a mischievous glint to them. "Or are you?" She asked.

She took the hose from me and gave me a blast of water to the face. "Now we're even." She said.

"Ooh I'll get you for that!" I yowled. Laughing, she took off and I chased after her.

We squealed and splashed each other as we raced around the main harbor. Eventually, I caught up to Dreadnought and tackled her from the side, sending us both rolling across the water.

Dreadnought ended up on top, I writhed around underneath her. "Yield?" She asked. "Yes." I gurgled before shooting a water spout at her.

She smirked and backed off me, right into Acorn. "Ahem." Dreadnought gulped.

Acorn's eyes were light with amusement but she ordered sternly "Back to work."

"Yes ma'am." Dreadnought said. "Yes ma'am." I replied and we both raced off.

Shaking her head, Acorn watched as we finished rinsing the dock. We worked well into the afternoon, managing to even polish the dock before we were ordered to stop and go to dinner.

"Well, we've done that so tomorrow we'll holystone." I said. Dreadnought groaned. "Don't even say that, my back is killing me enough already." She replied.

"At your age, and you're back's hurting?" I asked cheekily. "Shut up." She nudged me playfully.

I laughed and we sailed off for dinner in the mess hall side by side.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 SOUTHAMPTON ENGLAND MARCH 1902

Winter came and went and with the emergence of spring, new hope was found. Lyone said I'd contracted pneumonia but I'd make a full recovery.

Atlantic appeared to be getting better too. Germanic actually allowed her to wonder around the harbor for a few hours each day but she still slept in the herbstore.

Unfortunately, Boadicea's wound didn't heal properly and she was forced to step down as deputy. Acorn promptly chose Dreadnought to take her place.

The young battleship was ecstatic. "Now even Indefatigable can't whine if I ask her not to." Dreadnought sang.

"Was she really that bad?" I asked. "You have no idea." She replied. "She'd whine for hours on end about little things like how many big shells were in the armory or how aesthetically pleasing the dock looked." She rolled her eyes but I could hear a fondness lacing her voice.

"Admit it, you enjoy it." I said. "I do not enjoy her whining but I do like her company, she's a good friend, like you." She replied.

I nudged her. She chuckled. "I'm very proud of you Dreadnought." I said. "Deputy, you deserve it."

She smiled. "Thanks Oceanic." She replied and sailed back to Cowes.

A few days later I was ready to leave for another voyage to New York. After being cooped up in Southampton for most of the winter, I was more than ready to stretch my legs.

"Easy now, don't strain yourself." Atlantic chided as I fidgeted around. "Come on Atlantic, I've been waiting all winter for this." I complained.

She laughed. "So you have been." She agreed. "But don't go too fast, you haven't been out since fall so you're not in top form."

I nodded. "I'll be careful." I promised. She nuzzled me. "There's a good lass, now go on you've been waiting long enough." She ordered.

I didn't argue, with a squeal of delight I whirled around and raced out of the harbor, more or less pulling the tugs along behind me.

Atlantic chuckled and watched me sail away, slightly envious of my youthful energy. She then turned back to concentrate on her own provisioning for her own voyage a few days later.

Once in the open sea, I smashed and pounded the waves letting them know that RMS Oceanic of the White Star Line was back and ready to do battle.

"Oceanic, slow down!" Captain Smith exclaimed. "Sorry sir, it's just good to be out again." I replied.

"Yes it certainly is." He agreed. Giving the whitecaps one last good smack for good measure, I continued on to New York.

I arrived sometime in the late afternoon. "Well about time you showed up" an amused voice said.

I turned to the speaker, seeing USS New York approaching me. I saluted.

"At ease." She ordered. I dropped back down. "You returned from South Africa in one piece I see." She said.

I nodded. "Did you give the Dutch a good scare?" She asked. "I'd like to think that was Long Shadow's doing ma'am." I replied.

New York smirked. "Let me guess, she raised her red sails?" She asked. "Yep, and squealed like a banshee in the fog." I replied.

"I would've loved to have seen that." She said. "It was hilarious." I replied. "I'll bet, did the Dutch run?" She asked.

"Faster than I've ever seen them run before." I replied. "I can only imagine." She said.

"Carry on." She ordered. I saluted again and made my way over to customs to drop off my third class immigrants.

Once that was done, I docked at my berth. Again, Britannic was there to greet me.

"I'm only here for a day though, I'll be leaving in the morning." She said. "That's fine." I replied.

"How was your voyage?" I asked. "It was the same old whitecaps and same old winds. In other words, it was simply boring." She replied.

I chuckled. "Well a boring voyage is a good voyage in my book." I said. "Especially if it's the North Atlantic." Britannic agreed.

"Exactly." I muttered. "Say did Victory ever do that puncture thing on you?" I asked.

"Yep, it worked wonders too." Britannic replied. I could see the new rivets in her hull from where Victory had popped the heads off the old ones, causing them to fall out and open a hole in the hull where she could stick a needle in.

"Has she thought of a name for it?" I asked. "Yep, she calls it acupuncture and I have to say, it's a miracle." Britannic replied. "I don't doubt that." I agreed.

Britannic left the following morning and I took two more days to provision and prepare for the voyage back.

New luggage was loaded aboard, the bed sheets were changed and I even got a touch up of paint to cover up the places stained by coal dust or rubbed off on my run here.

By the time noon came around on Saturday my engines were purring happily and I was ready to go.

The lines were cast off and the tugs pulled me out into the main channel. I started my engines and with smoke pouring from my two funnels I raced out of the harbor, picking up speed as I went.

I was soon racing at 19 knots, cruising speed. The United States coastline was disappearing behind me and ahead lay the open Atlantic Ocean.

About a day out, I began receiving frantic distress calls from another ocean liner a little to the north of me.

She had struck rocks off Newfoundland in a storm the night before and was taking on water, rapidly.

Responding accordingly, I raced to the position verified in the distress call. I wasn't the only one. I spotted a sailing ship in the distance, all canvas deployed.

She was running very fast but something wasn't right. The wind was hitting across her bow, not her stern. She was running against it. Only one ship ran against the wind.

"Long Shadow!" I called. She heard me and immediately changed course in my direction. She drew up alongside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "What do you think?" She snapped. "My job of course." Her eyes turned sad.

"How many?" I asked. "At least 600." She replied. "Out of how many?" I asked. "A thousand." She said.

"My god." I whispered. She shook her head. "That's not the worst of it Oceanic." She said.

"Then what is Shadow?" I asked. "I had hoped you'd be the last ship to respond to the distress call." She replied.

"Why?" I asked. "You don't want to go there." She whispered. "Why on earth not? Another ship needs my help." I demanded.

"Oceanic, the other ship is Atlantic." She replied. My eyes widened before tears filled them. "I understand." I said softly.

I didn't turn around though, I continued on, putting every ounce of steam I had into the turbines. I needed every knot I could get.

Soon, I was running at 23 knots and with the current aiding me I increased to 25.

I slowed only when I reached Atlantic's position. She had slid back off the rocks and was listing heavily to one side.

From the looks of things, she should've sunk hours ago but she was determined to hold on until help arrived.

"Oceanic?" She whispered. "Shh, I'm here." I replied, nuzzling her. She returned it, moaning.

"Atlantic, it's alright, you're gonna be okay." I said. She smiled sadly. "Atlantic, please just hold on." I begged.

She coughed, blood stained her lips, dark and glistening. "I'm sorry Oceanic." She rasped.

The weight of the water became too much for her and she capsized on her starboard side.

I tried to right her but she was too heavy. "Forget it Oceanic, I'm a goner." Atlantic sighed.

"No you're not." I growled. "Oceanic look at me, I'm old. I would've only lasted another few years before I met the scrapper's torch." She replied.

"But not now Atlantic please. I need you." I begged. She shook her head.

"You never did Oceanic. I just pointed you in the right direction." She replied.

She groaned, pausing for a few seconds. When she looked up again her eyes were fierce and her tone was resolute.

"It's up to you to lead the fleet. White Star is yours now Oceanic, fare thee well." She didn't speak again.

I bowed my head, pressing it into her lifeless side, crying. Atlantic, my leader, my soul sister was gone and she was never coming back.

Other ships soon arrived on the scene and while I was grateful for their presence, in all my years I had never felt so alone.

I pulled into Southampton a few days later, not as deputy but as leader of White Star.

The responsibility weighed heavily on me. I was hoping for a few hours of peace and quiet to get my head around this but my hopes vanished when I saw JP Morgan standing on the dock waiting for me.

He had just finished the last meeting with the board and from the triumphant smug look on his face I could see that he had won.

I stifled a growl. The nerve of the man, to come here after such a recent loss to the line and ask my permission to take it over. How dare he!

I bared my teeth. "What do you want?" I asked. "Oceanic, I am sorry for your loss. I only just received the news of Atlantic and I offer my condolences." He replied.

"Thank you." I said, seeing no point in countering his politeness with rudeness.

"I know why you're here JP and I will give you my answer." I said. "You don't have to give it now, surely you need some time." He protested.

I was touched by his kindness. "I have my answer." I replied firmly. "Yes, you may integrate White Star into IMM but on one condition." I said.

"Name it." He replied. "White Star will join IMM only if you swear in writing that you will not threaten Cunard, you will not have any meetings with Cunard's board, and you may most certainly not integrate Cunard into IMM or any other form of harm to the line and its British registry is that clear?" I asked.

At her berth nearby, Lucania raised her head in surprise, glancing over at me and Morgan.

Morgan worked his jaw muscles, I could see he was in deep thought. "You drive a hard bargain Oceanic and I like a ship with an eye for business." He said.

"Yes, I accept." He agreed. "Good. You may come by tomorrow and sign the contract." I said.

He left and Lucania approached. "Oceanic?" She asked. "Yes, Lucania." I replied.

"I'm sorry about Atlantic." She said. "She meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

I nodded. "I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation with Morgan." She said.

She looked down, steadying herself. "Thank you, Oceanic." She said.

"Cunard is the only line that has a chance of getting the Riband, its only right that they do so under British registry." I replied coolly.

She winced. "I'm sorry, you were right. The Riband is open for anyone. I never should've snapped at you the way I did. Can you forgive me for that?" She asked.

"Lucania, I forgave you a long time ago." I replied. I nuzzled her, she purred happily.

My grief over Atlantic was momentarily held at bay by the fact that I had my friend again and that whatever future we had to face, we'd face it together.

Lucania left around sunset for her own berth. She had her line to look after and I had mine.

Docking at Atlantic's old berth, mine now, I was a bit surprised at how big it looked now that she was gone.

Curling up against the dock, I tried to get some sleep.

The next day JP Morgan returned to finalize our agreement. White Star would join IMM while Cunard remained forever out of its radar.

Morgan was kind enough to allow us to keep our red ensigns and we continued to be crewed by British officers and a majority of British crew.

I still had yet to find a deputy though. That now empty post gnawed at me. There were so many ships worthy of the position in White Star but only one could be chosen.

I went on a voyage to New York and back, thinking about whom I should choose. By the time I returned to Southampton I made my decision.

Most of the fleet was here as they prepared for their annual voyage out to Tayleur's gravesite.

For the first time, I was to lead the procession. Acorn had her own delegation led by Dreadnought and she was more than happy to help me. I was grateful for that.

Looking around, I made sure I could see a majority of my fleet before I called out "Ships of White Star, the time has come for me to choose a new deputy."

All the ships in the harbor fell silent. I could practically sense their excitement and anticipation.

"For her loyalty and dedication to her line, I choose RMS Britannic." The ships parted to let Britannic through as she slowly made her way up to me, her eyes wide with surprise.

That was one of the things I liked best about Britannic. Despite her outstanding leadership skills, she never once assumed she'd receive the honor.

She grinned. "Thank you Oceanic, I will serve you well." She said. "You already have." I replied.

The surrounding ships gave an approving chorus and before long we left for Tayleur's grave.

With Britannic on my right and Dreadnought and her delegation on my left, the long line of ships sailed out of Southampton bound for the mid-Atlantic.

We got a surprise when Lucania and a small batch of Cunard ships joined the procession.

"Your history is our history." She said. I dipped my head. "Thank you, Lucania." I said.

My words were meant for more than what she was doing now and her eyes filled with tears. "My pleasure Oceanic." She replied in a husky voice.

She fell in beside me and when we reached the spot Dreadnought ordered a halt.

"Attention!" I called. The merchant ships stood at attention, facing Dreadnought and her delegation as they sailed past.

The big warship halted in front of me. I saluted, she returned it, a warm smile playing on her face.

She backed off and shouted "Present arms!" She and the other battleships trained their turrets skyward.

"Fire!" Dreadnought commanded and the battleships fired their guns skyward in a 21 round salute, the highest honor awarded to any ship.

I blew my whistle in time with them, all the merchant ships followed suit and the sound of booming guns and deep throated whistles pierced the clear blue sky.

We returned around sunset. Dreadnought was assigned to the larger fort Scapa Flow in Scotland and she was leaving soon but before she did, she told me something that I carry with me to this day. She said "your wisdom is high, but your kindness and compassion are higher, do not be afraid to use them to help others like you did with me."

I dipped my head. "I shall, thank you Dreadnought." I said. She nodded. "And thank you Oceanic, you taught me the bright side of life and for that I am grateful." She replied.

She nuzzled me, I did the same and she turned and left for Scapa Flow without another word.

Sighing, I turned to my deputy, Britannic. "How is the fleet?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Just fine considering all that's happened in the past week." She replied. "Majestic's still shouting curses at Morgan's name but she'll get over it."

"That doesn't sound like the Majestic I know." I muttered. "If I know her any better I'd say she'd swear down Morgan till the day she dies."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Britannic admitted. She turned to go.

"Britannic wait!" I called. She paused. "I want you to stay with me tonight."

The prospect of sleeping alone in that large berth for another night was an unpleasant one.

"Well, alright if you want me to." Britannic agreed. I nodded and turned for my berth.

Britannic docked beside me. She yawned. "Goodnight Oceanic." She murmured.

"Goodnight Britannic." I replied and curling up beside her, I fell asleep.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue BELFAST IRELAND NOVEMBER 1907

The years passed and many of the familiar faces that I knew had gone. The first to go was Lucania in December 1902.

She caught fire at her moorings and died early the next morning. I was with her then and heard her confess that I was just as much as a sister to her as Campania was. I wish she could've known that I'd felt the same way.

After a long hard winter season in 1904, Acorn contracted a severe case of Stormcough. Lyone and Victory did all that they could but the old cruiser died anyway. Thankfully, she went peacefully in her sleep.

Dreadnought took her place as fleet leader, choosing the cruiser Hawke as her deputy.

Even Germanic had met her end after colliding with another liner and contracting Sand Sickness. But being the feisty thing she was, her last words were so foul that I will not repeat them.

But just as many new faces appeared as the old ones vanished. The new Celtic class of liners was born into my fleet as early as 1905.

So far, all four had been launched. The youngest, Adriatic, had been Germanic's apprentice for little more than a year before the old healer died. Victory finished her training.

Now, Adriatic was White Star's official healer and had already taken on an apprentice. The young Cunard liner Carpathia was just as eager to learn as I was at her age and Adriatic relished in the task.

She'd soon be ready to take on her responsibilities as healer of Cunard. I thought it was about time that the line had its own healer, lacking one since Carmania died during the Boer War.

But not all of my liners were as responsible as Carpathia and Adriatic. Baltic, the third of the Celtic's, was foolish, clumsy and just plain stupid.

I knew that she was secretly very smart but she had a funny way of showing it. It'd become almost custom now for her to go straight to Belfast for repairs at the end of every voyage. The little ship was a magnet for trouble.

I went to see her there, in need of an overhaul myself. "Baltic, you need to learn to be more careful!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Oceanic, I'll try." She replied. I knew she would but would fail. We've had this talk before and each time the result was the same, another trip to Belfast.

"I know you will." I said gently. A commotion on the dock startled me and I looked over at a group of workman running as they talked excitedly.

"Mr. Andrews!" I shouted to Pirrie's nephew and the yard's newest designer as he raced past. He paused.

"What's going on here?" I asked. "The new ship's woken up." He replied. "Already?" I asked, surprised. Work had only been going since January and it was November now.

Most ships didn't wake until they were a year and a half or halfway through their construction process.

"Well, does she have a name or are we going to have to call her Number 400 until launch day." I asked.

"Fortunately not." The young designer laughed. "Her name's Olympic." He replied.

My eyes widened. He gave me a wink before chasing after the workman.

"Oceanic, what's wrong?" Baltic asked. I realized I'd been staring. "Hmm, nothing." I replied.

"I'll be back later, and when I am I want to see you being careful, is that clear?" I asked. She nodded. "Good." I replied and hightailed it out of there before my emotions got the better of me.

Dropping anchor in a small hidden fjord I allowed myself to cry. "Could it really be true?" I wondered.

"Could Ismay have kept his promise after all?" The thought of having a sister now, after all these years electrified me. I was so sure that Ismay had forgotten but he hadn't, he never had.

The whole time he was just waiting for the right time to build a new ship.

Eventually calming down enough, I weighed anchor and turned back for Belfast.

It was dark by the time I arrived. Baltic and the harbor tugs were fast asleep in their berths.

But I didn't pay much attention to them. My eyes were for the large Arrant Gantry in front of me.

Under it sat two ships. Both were sleeping. The one on the left had yet to wake and I chuckled softly at her loud snore.

"It's like a freight train's gone through here." I thought with amusement. I turned my focus to the ship on the right.

She was slightly ahead in her construction than her sibling. "She must be Olympic." I thought.

Cautiously, so not to wake her, I got as close as I could before raising my bow up to touch her side.

For a few seconds I was afraid that this was all a dream and she'd disappear but no, when my prow touched her side, I could feel the solidness of her, the hidden strength. I could feel the reassuring heartbeat beneath the cold steel.

She stirred and briefly opened one sparkling topaz amber eye that regarded me with curiosity.

I nodded. "It's alright, just go back to sleep now." I ordered. She sighed quietly, closing her eyes again.

I could hardly believe it. Even after all these years I could still clearly recall my sister's eyes, their shape color everything.

This new ships' were an exact copy. "You really are Olympic." I whispered.

Over the next two years I got to know this new ship better. The runs to Belfast seriously affected my sailing schedule but I didn't care.

I'd missed out once on being an older sister, I wasn't going to do that again.

Olympic's own sibling, Titanic woke sometime late in 1909. She was as equally remarkable as Olympic was.

One day, about a week before Olympic's launch in October 1910, I was with her in Belfast.

My mind wondered over my old sister. This new ship was like her in many ways but was also unlike her too.

While both had a positive outlook on life, this new Olympic seemed stronger somehow, she had some inner strength that my sister lacked.

I knew that one of these days, I'd have to tell her the truth and I did. "Olympic," I said.

"Yes, Oceanic." She replied. "What do you know of your namesake?" I asked. "The first Olympic?" She replied.

"Yes." I said. She frowned. "Not much." She admitted. "I know that she was a lot like me, I hear that from the workman a lot. I also know that she was scrapped before her launch." I could hear the worried tone in her voice.

"Don't be afraid, that'll never happen to you." I growled. She chuckled. "At this point, I highly doubt it." She agreed. She looked at me closely.

"I also know that she was your sister, Oceanic." I nodded. "Yes. That she was." I agreed.

"Is that why you come here so often?" She asked. "When my sister died, Ismay made a promise that I would have a sister eventually." I turned to her with a fond smile.

"He kept his word in a better way that I'd previously thought he could." Olympic blushed, ducking her head shyly.

Titanic spoke up. "Aww, I love that red color on you." She said. Olympic nudged her playfully.

She turned back to me, serious again. "I can't imagine what this must've been like for you." She murmured.

She nuzzled me. "No sister of mine should ever have to suffer that kind of pain." She growled.

My eyes widened. "You mean it!" I exclaimed. "Of course I do." She replied.

Titanic grinned. "Welcome to the Olympic-class family Oceanic." She said. Olympic took me in a tight embrace and Titanic leaned over so I was squashed between two giant ocean liners.

"Oy, okay, okay." I laughed. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut but that didn't stop the tears of joy from escaping them.

A week later, I was whistling with everyone else as Olympic was launched into the Lough.

"You are launched at last my sister." I whispered. A light breeze blew across my funnels and I heard Olympic's sweet voice on the wind as she replied

"Thank you Oceanic. I love you and I am with you, always."


End file.
